


The Greatest Gift

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Parental Savior, Post-Canon, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smut, missing each other, they get there eventually, timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: John Shepard saved the universe. He reformed the Reapers, and gave his life in the process. But his greatest gift, in Jack's opinion, was what he left behind.WARNING:INCOMPLETE A lot of this is really well fleshed out, some sections of skeleton dialogue and some of just notes.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Male Shepard, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

Jack stood in the flow of space travelers, and sighed with a frown. Impatience made her check her omni again, though she knew time moved no faster nor her friend likely to become more punctual.

Bzzt.

“Rider,” she said, growling low in her throat. “This better be you telling me you just go the airlock mixed up and not that you’re  _ fucking late _ -”

Protestations, promises, and all of it fucking lies.

Smugglers. So unreliable.

“Fuck you, Rider.”

More promises. 

He might even keep a few of them...eventually.

Well, time wasted wasn’t the worst thing ever. And it wasn’t like she didn’t have the whole fucking day to-

“Jack?”

The teacher paused at the young voice that came from her knee, glancing down to find keen brown eyes staring up at her from a startlingly familiar face. When she failed to respond, the child gave her own impatient sigh and tugged on her pants. “Jack!”

“...do I know you, kid?” The ex-convict asked, carefully sinking into a crouch so their faces were almost level. 

“Up.” Holding her arms out, then patting Jack’s shoulders when that didn’t get the wanted response. “Want up, Jack.”

“Yeah, I get that, but how do you know my name?”

Aggrieved sigh. “Ja-ack! Up, Jack, up!! Back to mama!”

“You have a mama?” GLancing around. “Who is she?”

“Mama.” Obviously.

“Where is she?”

“There. Mama there.” Pointing further down the way. “Up, Jack! UP!!” Practically crawling up her arm.

“Wha-! Uh, ok, ok. Gees, watch that-!” And suddenly there’s a wiggly little body on her shoulders, hands holding onto her head as she instinctively grabs the small ankles. “Which way are we going?”

“That way.” Patting Jack’s head, and pointing further down the space dock towards repairs. “Go, Jack, go!!”

“Yeah, and how do you know my name again?”

“Jack.” As though it's obvious. “My Jack.”

“Huh, right. Well, let’s go...”

-090-

“Two weeks,” Miranda repeated flatly, trying to keep her smile fixed in place though it was growing more difficult by the moment. “And how many credits?”

“These aren’t common ships, this isn’t a big space port, and it's our busy time of year. You don’t have a priority pass to jump the line, so-”

“But surely there must be a way-”

“You can take it up with the Headmaster, but unless you’re offering to fund one other projects or she owes you a favor you’re going to find that-”

“Mama!”

Miranda’s head whipped up at the familiar voice, a voice that should be inside playing patiently but instead was apparently seated on the narrow shoulders of a woman she never thought to see again. “Olivia,” she replied, smoothing the shock away in a moment.

Jack’s head turned from where she was watching something in the distance, and met her gaze in obvious surprise.

“Mama!” Olivia squealed, pleased beyond reason with herself. “Jack! I found Jack!”

“Yes you did, sweetie.” Glancing back at the tech who turned as well to see who it was.

“Jack!” Welcoming smile. “What’re you doing here? Not waiting on Rider, I hope.”

“Not anymore.” Rolling her eyes, slowly walking over. “Miranda.” Carefully.

“Jack.” Equally polite. But she can see the mistake as soon as Jack’s eyes narrow slightly, then flick up to Olivia and back down to Miranda. 

Shit.

“Everything alright?” To the technician.

“Just the usual. She wants a rush job, but doesn’t have the clearance for one.”

“How long without it?”

“Two weeks.”

“And with priority?”

“Two days. Maybe three.”

“Ok.” Popping up her omni. “This should take care of it.”

The tech looks surprised. “Are you sure? You only get-”

“It's fine. Not like I have much else to spend it on.” Shrugging. “Especially not when you keep having to buy me drinks because your teams keep losing-”

“Hey! That’s uncalled for-”

“Jack, you don’t have to-” Miranda, carefully cutting in.

“It’s fine.” Not looking at her.

Tech to Miranda. “The cost is the same.”

“Credits are not an issue.” Quickly, before she finds herself further in Jack’s debt.

“-then I only need to know where you’re staying for the duration of the repairs.”

“On my ship.” As though he’s a little dense.

“Not if you want the pressure regulator fixed. The main piping runs right under the private quarters, and it will double the time and price to access them from the outside. Not to mention compromise your hull...”

“They’ll stay with me.” Jack, still not looking at Miranda. “You know where my place is.”

The tech glances at Miranda, who hesitates and then nods.

“Right now you have-” checks something. “Two hours, then a bay opens up and the ship goes in. Whatever you need or want to lock up needs to be done before then. We do provide a complimentary storage unit, keyed to your thumb print, should there be anything you cannot lock up but wish protected. Anything left out-” Miranda lets the words wash over her, she’s heard similar ones a thousand times before and it's not that important. Eventually the tech turns to Jack, “We’ll see you Thursday for the game?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, the Asteroids are going to do what they do best. Kick a....tail. And you’re going to owe me another case.”

“You said that last time, too,” Grinning. “We shall see.”

“So.” Jack to Olivia who is starting to wiggle. “Your mom has some work to do. You want some ice cream?”

“Yes!”

“Jack...” Not sure what else to say. Or how to say it.

“Is an hour enough time?” Checking her omni. “Or you can just meet us at the park when you’re done. Two levels down, 2nd quadrant.”

“...I’ll meet you there.” Because Jack knows. So absolutely nothing is going to happen to Olivia without having to go through Jack. That’s a strangely comforting thought after almost two years of not having anyone she can trust at all.

“Fine. You good up there, Ollie, or you want to walk?”

“Ride, please.” Wiggling around a little, getting comfortable. “Bye, Mama.”

“Bye, Olivia.” Stumbling on the words a little that follow. “Listen to Jack.”

“ _ My _ Jack.” Wrapping her arms around Jack’s head. “Mine.”

“Oh, the  _ irony _ of that.” Jack, laughing. “C’mon, we’ll get ice cream and see the ducks and maybe go on the swings, huh?”

“Ice cream! Ducks! Swings!!” Bouncing a bit. “YES.”

“Easy there, that hair needs to stay on my head.” Flicking her eyes at Miranda. “...see you soon?”

“Yes, very soon.”

“Good.” Eyes flicking up to Olivia again. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Shit.

-090-

Jack watching the small, nimble body navigate the ladder and soar down the slide with an ease that suggested she was older than she really was. The biotic knew better. Knew, at most, the girl was two or perhaps three years old. 

But most importantly, she knew who the father was and wondered at seeing those same brown eyes that commanded such respect staring up at her from the face of a little girl.

It wasn’t just the eyes, either. Shepard’s crooked smile just there. The impatient way she straightened her shirt when it twisted uncomfortably. The calm certainty as she introduced herself to other children and asked them to play. The way she soon had a few others trailing behind her, ‘exploring the dangerous jungle’. 

Shit.

It was making her...feel things.

Jack didn’t like feeling things.

“Ms. Nought?”

Another teacher, wondering why she’s in the park not surrounded by her students. She says she’s watching a friend’s kid, but doesn’t point out which one it is. When nothing more is forthcoming, the teacher moves on.

Jack goes back to watching a ghost of a friend stare back at her through the face of a child.

Olivia is suddenly beside her, plopping down on the bench. Given that Jack would have sworn she was still on the swings, Jack’s respect for the child and disdain for Miranda losing track of her changes a tick.

“Need something, Ollie?”

“Juice, please.” Very sweaty.

“Come on. Up or walk?”

“Up, please.” Holding her arms out.

Jack scoops her up with a touch of biotics, making the girl giggle as she’s tossed in the air and settles on her shoulders. “Alright, let’s go.”

They end up by the pond, tossing feed to the ducks and sharing a juice bottle between them. Miranda finds them there, a duffle bag over one shoulder. 

“C’mon, Ollie. Your mom’s here.” Scooping her up again. “You hungry?” To Miranda, still avoiding her eyes. 

“No, thank you.” Awkward. To Olivia. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!”

“Good.” Tickling her knee. This prompts giggles, then a yawn. “Ah, I think someone needs a nap-”

“No nap!” Stubborn. Tries not to yawn again. 

Jack laughs. 

“That can wait, I’ll show you my place first.”

“...you know, you don’t have to-”

“You have somewhere else to stay?” Pausing, giving Miranda a long look. “That won’t require you to log yourself into the system?”

“...no.” Quietly. “But there are...ways around...”

“There are.” Shrugs. “But mine is free, and you won’t have to worry about whether or not that bribe was honored.”

“If you’re sure-”

“It’s fine.” Walking again. Miranda catches up, and falls in step with her. Admire the scenery.

“It’s a nice station.”

“Yeah, they fixed it up after the war.” Still quietly. “And now that there’s a colony below on the planet, so we get more people passing through than before. More people, more commerce, more options...it’s not bad.”

“Are you always down at the docks, or was today just our...lucky day?”

“No, I was waiting for a smuggler.”

“A...what?” Surprised. Dropping her voice to a hiss. “ _ Why _ ?”

Giving her a dry look. “Don’t worry, cheerleader, he’s mostly reformed. He was supposed to bring me my beer, but...”

“You can’t get beer on the station?”

“Not my favorite one.” Grinning. “Sucker Punch, they make it by (figure this out). Specifically for people with biotics, it’s good stuff.”

“And illegal.”

“No, it's not.” Rolling her eyes. “It’s the same as Blue Blitz, or the one with the stupid squid thing on it.”

“Then get those.”

“They just aren’t the same, and Sucker Punch is only made on Omega so...”

“So you need someone shady to get it.”

“Exactly. The only problem is, half the time he buys me a case, he ends up selling it along the way to someone else. For triple the price, of course. Or more.” Shrugs. “The extra credits are nice, but my beer would be better.”

“Do you need to get back there? To wait for him?”

“He’s ‘delayed’.” Snorted. “Probably found a side job or sold my case and either skipped stopping here so he wouldn’t have to face me or lied about when he was coming to dock. It’ll be a week or two before he comes this way again.”

“You’re taking the news surprisingly well.”

Shrugs. “It’s not worth the energy to get mad about.”

Miranda opens her mouth to quip back, but they arrive.

The apartment is small, and in a row that looks exactly the same as the rest. Jack unlocks it with a key code, and leads the way inside.

“It’s not much,” Jack, quietly. “But I don’t need much...so...”

Inquiring yip.

“Just me, Eezo. And some guests. Go back to sleep.”

“....is that a verren?” Miranda, trying to hide her worry.

“Yeah, don’t worry. He’s a sweetheart, and old and tired.” Putting Ollie down. “You can go say hi, but be gentle. He’s like a great-grandpa compared to you.”

Olivia nods seriously, and sits by the ancient biotic lizard. Holds her fingers out to be sniffed. Eezo does so, gives her a lick, then lays back down. 

“See?” Jack, walking to one of the doors. It's a bedroom with a double bed. “She’s fine.”

“...yes, she is.” Following Jack, watching her strip the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting clean sheets.” Pulling open a drawer, dropping said sheets on the bed. “You can make it yourself, though, this isn’t a fucking hotel.”

“Oh good, it is you. I was getting worried.” Half joking.

“You’ve got a kid. I’m not gonna teach her shit before she’s ready for it.” Slow grin. “Of course, when she is...”

“Jack.” Unamused.

“So...who else knows?” Sitting on the mattress, looking up at her flatly. “So I know who deserves to be smacked to fuck the next time I see them.”

“No one.”

“Bullshit.”

“No one you know.” Sitting carefully next to Jack. “Orianna, the doctor who delivered her, and an old contact that got me a modified birth certificate so she has papers that pass inspection but also won’t set off alarm bells.”

“But not good enough for a big port or homeworld-level security scan.”

“No.”

“...ok, that was probably smart.” Glancing out the door where they can see Olivia laying in the sun with the old verren, gently scratching his chin. “Is that why you basically disappeared after it was over?”

“...yes.” Looking down. “As soon as I realized, well...I had to. To protect her.”

“Makes sense.” Studying Olivia again, feeling something twist in her gut. “She looks just like him.”

“I know.”

A pause.

“You thought about dying her hair, maybe?” Glancing at her. “And yours too?”

“That would draw too much attention to us, and we’re rarely in a place we might actually be recognized so...” Shrugs. “I’m still working with Orianna, studying the ‘reformed reapers’ as it were. My work takes me to distant systems, studying ruins and remains. Sending what I’ve discovered back and getting further instructions from her in turn.”

“You can’t hide in space forever.” Quietly. “I should fucking know.”

“No, but I do need to stay there  _ long enough.” _

“To what? Fucking time-travel?”

“To cast reasonable doubt on who her father is.” Shrugs. “It’s impossible to do now, but in six or seven years....we pass her off as a year younger, even six months....then she’s not his. She’s mine and some drifter I sought comfort with in the wake of losing the love of my life.”

“...yeah.” Voice tight. Standing abruptly. “You guys take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch. Bathroom is through there if you need it. Clean towels are on the shelf.” Clearing her throat. “Anything in particular you want for dinner?” Digging in a drawer, and bundling whatever she pulls out with the discarded sheets. 

“...italian, if you have it. The freeze-dried meals are just not the same.”

“Yeah, there’s a place. Lasagna, right?”

“...how did you know that?”

“I’m a bitch, not deaf, and you an Jacob would not fucking shut up about some place you’d go every time Shepard dragged us back to the Citadel for whatever crack-pot scheme he had going this time.”

“Ah.” Small smile. “Well...it was excellent food.”

“Sure.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked.” Before Jack can turn away.”

“About?”

“How she knows your name.”

“...you read files about who she should avoid and I’m the top contender?”

“It’s this.” Picking up the picture Jack has beside the bed, one of two. “This is the only picture I have of him that isn’t...official military or Cerberus or...part of his file from...” Clearing her throat. “Naturally, she was curious about everyone else. So I started naming them. Maybe...telling her a story or two.” Fondly. “She especially likes Tali’s suit and Zaeed’s robot arm. I think both fascinate her.” More quietly. “She also likes your tattoos.”

“She’s got good taste. Must be from Shepard.” Abruptly. “You should make the bed.”

“Why?”

“Because your kid is asleep on the floor.”

-090-

Miranda wasn’t intending to pry, but there wasn’t much to do in the tiny apartment with Jack gone on an errand and Olivia passed out on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Finding a bookshelf tucked in one corner with actual books on it was a pleasant surprise, discovering one was full of pictures of Jack’s students even more so. This was definitely from during the Reaper war, she recognized that awful outfit (thank the stars she’d given up on the spikes at least in her wardrobe) and that garish shade of red she used to wear on her lips. 

It was like a secret glimpse into a side of the woman she’d never seen before. Class pictures, clips from demonstrations and trainings. A few with Shepard, several with the verren. Shots from the surface of (name the planets the students traveled to and defended). A few memorials. It was war, she tried to tell herself, no one escaped with clean hands. It still must have been heartbreaking...and then she found the newsclip.

None of them survived. 

The front door chirped its unlock sequence.

Miranda quickly shoved the datafile back onto the shelf, gladly turning towards the sleepy “Mama?” that came from the bedroom. Coming to the kitchen a moment later with a sleepy toddler on her hip, she found Jack dispersing take-out containers at the small kitchen table. 

The smile was just for Ollie, but Miranda figured she should expect nothing less. “Look who’s awake. Hungry?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Miranda didn’t fight it when the toddler wiggled to be put down, watching as she ran straight to Jack who put her on a boosted up seat and gave her a plateful of pasta in red sauce to contend with.

“She’s going to be a mess when she’s done,” Miranda commented fondly.

“There’s a tub in the bathroom,” Jack replied, shrugging. “And Eezo will clean the floor. It's fine.”

“It does smell good.” Sitting with her own plate.

“You want some wine with that?” Pulling out the bottle from her bag. “I have no any idea if it's

any good, but...”

“You didn’t have to buy me wine.”

“I didn’t. Came with the meal.” Putting on the table with a wine glass.

Miranda stares at both, then at Jack.

“What?”

“The wine  _ came _ with the meal?  _ And _ you have a wine glass? Are you sure you’re Jack, because-”

The glass came with the f-...fully-furnished apartment, alright? For the meal, I used one of my station perks, and apparently that comes with wine. I didn’t know that, as I have no f-...family here to order it ‘family style’, ever.” Sitting in her chair. “I told them to pick something that’s supposed to go well with lasagna. No idea if that’s the case.”

“...thank you, Jack.” Feeling a bit like an ass. “It was very thoughtful of you.”

Ignored. Jack turns to Olivia.

“Hey, I got you something while I was out.” Pulls out a pack of temporary tattoos. “I heard you liked my pictures, so I thought you could have some too.”

Miranda hid her laugh at the look on the smaller woman’s face as her toddler managed to launch herself across the table, sauce and all, into her lap. She did smile when Olivia turned towards her to show off the brightly-colored pack, even if she wasn’t particularly thrilled about it. It helped that the wine wasn’t half-bad.

They finished the meal while discussing which ones Olivia would get, which surprised Miranda when she realized Jack was just as excited about the spray of pink flowers as the skull and cross bones. Only Jack’s arms are really visible, so Olivia focuses on putting them on her arms. 

Dinner finishes, Jack muttering something about ravioli might be better than she thought. And worth getting again later. Miranda takes Olivia off to be washed off while Jack cleans up (and Eezo cleans the floor). Eezo takes his evening walk, and then its tattoo time! Jack cheerfully helps Olivia cover herself from fingertips to neck in colorful pictures, and Miranda is just thankful she’s being careful not to get it on Olivia’s clothes. Then it's time for bed. 

Jack seems surprised when the little girl crawls into her lap and gives her a big hug and kiss before scampering off after Miranda to the back room. Something flashes across her face, and Miranda wonders what she’s thinking as Olivia demands her attention.

Jack is watching biotic ball on the vid-screen when Miranda comes back out, drinking something from a dark bottle. The ex-cerberus officer pours herself another glass of wine, and brings the bottle to the couch.

“Don’t feel like you have to pretend,” Jack sighed, eyes still on the game. “Won’t hurt my fucking feelings.”

“Pretend about what?” Settling in. “The Maestros are in good form this year, but probably not enough to pull out of their three-year slump. Especially not against the Nasties, Evie is practically unstoppable.”

“You watch biotic ball?” Surprised.

“When I can. Having a sport you can discuss knowledgeably and at length was a business tactic my father taught me. Now it's a habit. And Olivia enjoys watching, so...” Shrugs.

“There may be hope for you yet, cheerleader,” a slight smile as she takes a drink.

“So...I don’t suppose I could bribe you to keep this to yourself?”

“What? That you watch fucking biotic ball?” 

“I mean Olivia and who her father is.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Jack, surely you can see-”

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone.” Taking another drink. “Bitch.”

“...oh.” Feeling like a bitch.

“The others will be pissed. Waiting longer won’t change that. And she needs to be protected, until she can fucking protect herself. And choose.”

“Choose?”

“If she wants the fucking savior of the universe to be her father or not.” Another long drink. “Not all of Shepard’s legacy is fucking rainbows and unicorns.”

“...I know.”

Jack glances over, and Miranda catches the movement. Her frown goes from angry to almost sympathetic. “Don’t fucking overthink it. She’s two, you’ve got time.”

“...do you have any news from the others?” Quietly, figuring a change in topic would be best for the time being. “I had to...cut ties. So they wouldn’t grow suspicious. And I guess I’ve missed them.” 

“...yeah. I’ve got news.” Grabbing a tablet, and pulling up a group chain of emails. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Eagerly taking it. Catches Jack’s smirk, “What?”

“You ‘guess’ you’ve fucking missed them.” Snorted into her bottle, watching the game.

“More than I ever thought possible.” Ruefully. 

“They tried to add you early on, but your address had changed and, uh...”

“I know, Orianna told me.” Chuckling to herself. “Liara tried to bully her into telling where I was, and she might have succeeded if a child hadn’t been at stake.”

“No she wouldn’t’ve.” Eyes still glued to the screen. “Not if she’s anything like you.”

“Was that a compliment, Ms. Nought?” Teasing.

“If being stubborn as a fucking team of mules is a compliment, then yes I suppose so.”

“How many kids does Wrex have now?”

“Too fucking many.” Groans. “And he gets offended when you can’t keep track of which is which.” Shrugs. “They’re kinda cute, though.”

“When did you meet them?”

“He brought a few to the last memorial. Like, a dozen or so. What’s fun is popping them up in the air a few feet and watching them bounce.”

“Jack!” Shocked.

“What? They liked it. Just be careful, because they get too wound up and their headbutts fucking  _ hurt _ .”

“...only you, Jack. Only you.”

“Liara started it.” Grumbled.

“Why does Joker keep asking you about his little sister?” Scrolling through the messages.

“Oh, shit-” Checking the time, leaping up. “Get up, in the bedroom,  _ now _ !”

“What? Why-?”

“Now!” Hissed, hurrying towards the door just as it dings for someone unlocking it.

Miranda leaps over the couch, and disappears into the backroom just as Jack blocks whoever is trying to walk in.

“Hey, kiddo.” Miranda, listening from around the corner. “Sorry, but not tonight.”

“Ja-ack, you promised! You know I can’t watch the game in the lounge this week-”

“Yeah, but something came up.”

“What? You’re not sick, are you? You remember what happened last time-”

“I’m not sick.” A pause. “I have company.”

A gasp. “ _ A date???” _

“No. No, not a-”

“That’s wine! You don’t drink wine. It  _ is _ a-”

“No, its no, I just-”

“I’m going, it's fine.” Very smug sounding. “Is she cute?”

“...who said they’re a she?”

“Those are not your boots, and I’ve never seen a man with feet that dainty-”

“Goodbye, Gunny. See you Monday.”

“Bye, have fun, I’m totally telling-”

The door is shut and locked. 

“...coast is clear.” Sighing. “Sorry about that.”

“That was Joker’s little sister.”

“Yeah. She’s in the pilot program here and I keep an eye on her since Joker’s busy keeping peace in the galaxy on the SR-2.”

“Right.” Unable to hide her smile at Jack’s pink cheeks. “Embarrassed about being caught on a ‘date’?”

“No.” Too quickly. Sitting back down, not looking at Miranda. 

“Well, it's the nicest date I’ve been on in a long time.” Taking a sip of the wine. “Dinner  _ and _ drinks, plus entertainment...well done, Jack. You’re quite the charmer.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, no, I’m not that kind of girl, Jack. At least two dates, maybe three before that.” Laughing.

“If I actually turned on the charm, cheerleader, I’d be having you for dessert right now.” Smirks. 

“You always did like to boast, Jack.”

“It’s not boasting if its fucking true.” Smirking wider.

“Uh, no. It's not.” Dryly. “Dream on about my fantastic tits, you shall not see them in this life.”

“Now who’s boasting.”

“You were the one who said they were fantastic.”

“...I guess I did.”

After that, they just watch the game.

It's not that late when Miranda turns in, recorking the rest of the wine for the next night and thanking Jack for the loan of the tablet that she leaves on the couch. She cites Olivia being an early riser, and Jack doesn’t comment on it.

That doesn’t stop her from taking one last, long look at the smaller woman on the couch as the one thing she hasn’t stopped thinking about is her boast. 

-090-

Miranda wakes to find herself alone, and quickly exits to the mainroom.

Olivia is seated on Jack’s chest, talking to the clearly still half-asleep biotic, a verren tucked into her side on the couch.

“Pretty pictures like Jack. See? Pony. Dog. Star. Rainbow. Who this, Jack?”

“Hm?” Eyes cracking open.

“Who this?” Pointing on her arm.

“Hm...sister.” Rubbing at her eyes. “S’my sister.”

“Sister. What’s this?” Patting her other arm, tracing down over the elbow.

“Bones. LIke in your spine.” Hand tracking up Olivia’s spine. “Here.”

“I got bones.” Showing a pirate flag on her shoulder.

“Yeah. Very scary.” Grins.

Soft gasp. “More! More pictures!” Upon seeing Jack’s stomach.

“Yeah, I’ve got lots of pictures.” Chuckling, sitting up.

“Ollie want more pictures.” Pulling up her shirt. “I has room.”

Jack laughs. There’s a warmth to it that makes Miranda ache for some reason. “Yeah, I don’t know. You’ll have to ask mama first.”

“Aww...” Stomach rumbles.

“Hungry?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose I can feed you.” Sitting up. Something dings on the counter. “And there’s the coffee. Nice.” She sits up and gently nudges the verren who grumblingly shifts out of the way and lets her swing her legs to the floor. The shift moves Olivia to where she can see her mother standing behind them in the doorway.

“Mama!”

“Morning, squirrel.” Catching Olivia as she launches herself off the back of the couch. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“With Jack and Eezo.” Grinning. “He snores.”

“Does he?” Smiling back. Looks up to see Jack now standing in the kitchen, pouring coffee. She’s only wearing her tank top and underwear. 

It's...a surprisingly nice view.

“Eyes up here, cheerleader.”

Glances up to see Jack smirking over her mug.

Right.

“Morning. So, what’s there to eat?”

“Uh....I have some frozen breakfast sandwiches. Protein bars. A banana.” Shrugs. “I mostly eat in the cafeteria. Free food I don’t have to make, or clean up. Also, I have to go to work today.”

Miranda frowns. “Isn’t today Sunday? I thought-”

“It is. I have office hours. And Sunday morning almost no one else is in so I go, get some grading done, and pick up something for lunch on the way back.”

“And how do you spend the rest of your day off?”

“Usually with my current students in my extra-credit lessons, but it's a holiday for the next two weeks.”

“But you have to go in for office hours?”

“Technically, I’m also supervising the computer lab, for anyone not traveling on their break who wants to get ahead with their work. So...maybe a few nerds to keep an eye on.”

“Ah.” Ollie tugs on her face. “Yes, squirrel?”

“Mama, more pictures! Jack has  _ lots  _ and  _ lots! _ ”

“Yes, she does.”

“Ollie needs more too.” Plaintive. “See?” Lifting her shirt. “No pictures!”

Jack laughs. “You’re welcome, cheerleader. Looks like you’ve got your plans for the morning.” Taking her coffee with her. “I’m gonna get dressed. Eat whatever you want from the kitchen.”

Miranda is not watching her leave.

(Except she totally is.)

-090-

“Well  _ someone _ looks pleased with herself.”

Jack blanked whatever expression had been on her face before, but certainly hadn’t been any sort of a smile. She’d been thinking about Ollie’s mom, which shouldn’t prompt any sort of a smile.

“Whaddaya want, Gunny?” Leaning, back in her seat.

“So...who is she?”

“Gunny....” Warning.

“Then can I come over tonight and watch the replay of the game?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I said no.”

“Because you have another date?”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Is it now?”

“No.”

“But I can’t come over.”

“No.”

"It's totally a date." Grinning. "Good luck! And Joker said if you need some help with pickup lines to drop him a message and he'll share his wisdom with you."

Jack snorts. "Wisdom? F-.... forget that. No one who actually wants to get laid needs to ask him anything."

"That's what I said." Grinning wider. "But if you want my advice, flowers and chocolates almost never go wrong.”

“Out!” Throwing a wadded up paper at her. Gunny skips out laughing. Jack frowns, then wonders if Ollie likes chocolate. She could get some cookies with the sandwiches. Maybe a couple different kinds, in case she doesn’t like chocolate. And of course, she supposes if Miranda has some too...that’ll be ok.

How weird to think about spending the evening with her arch nemesis and not daydreaming about how best to murder her and not get caught. And not just because Ollie wouldn’t like it. 

-090-

Miranda calls Orianna, lets Ollie chat at her sister for a few minutes, and then sends her off to snuggle with the sleepy verren who almost never moves out of his patches of sunlight while she catches her up on their...situation.

“So, where are you?” Orianna asked once Ollie was out of the viewscreen. “I never got a ping to cover your tracks at a hotel or anything. I assumed you were on the ship, but that’s definitely not what your ship looks like.”

“No, we’re staying with...Jack.”

“Jack?” Blank look. “Jack who?”

“My Jack!” Ollie, popping back into the screen and showing off her belly covered in tattoos. “I has pictures like Jack. Flower. Bones. Smiley. Stars. Lots of pictures!”

“.... _ that _ Jack?”

“Yes,  _ that _ Jack.” Brows raised. “ _ Olivia _ found her.”

“I’m sorry,  _ Olivia _ ....?”

“Yes, she snuck out of the ship and went and found Jack. We’ll be spending the afternoon hammering home what a very dangerous decision that was, but for now...” To Olivia, “Love, go play with Eezo. I need to talk to Auntie Ori.”

“Oh-kay.” Leaving again.

“I thought...you and Jack...” Pointed look.

“Yes, well...apparently Jack likes children. Which I suppose shouldn’t be a surprise given how good she is with her students, but...” Shrugs. “However she may feel about me...she would do anything for  _ his  _ child.” Running on quickly. “And she agreed that the current precautions were necessary, so she’ll be keeping this entire visit to herself until Olivia is old enough to decide for herself what she wants.”

“And you trust her?”

“...yes, I do.” Carefully. “We may not have liked each other or always agreed, but we never wavered when it came to supporting him. She’ll do the same for Olivia.”

"Is she behaving herself?"

"She is, yeah." Rueful. "Though I'm still not sure she's a good influence....you saw the tattoos."

"I thought they were cute!"

"You would, I recall you liked Jack's tattoos too!"

"Well....they are impressive." Thoughtful grin. "I don't suppose you would know..."

"What?"

"Do they go 'all the way' down?" 

"I believe so."

“ _ That _ I bet is  _ very _ impressive.” Hopeful grin.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never seen them in person.” Lower voice. “You do recall that we used to try and kill each other, right?”

“They say hate is just another form of love...” Pointed.

“You have been reading too many trashy romance novels again.” Pointed as well. “-

Finish this out. Miranda hangs up to answer a call from the mechanic. The ship will be ready the next morning. After she speaks seriously to Olivia about what she did and what might have happened. Olivia grumbles, and absolutely doesn’t want anything to do with the conversation but Miranda doesn’t let it go until she’s somewhat satisfied that this won’t happen again for a while.

Hopefully.

-090-

Miranda glanced up when the door chimed to let her know someone was entering. Jack appeared a moment later, a bag in either hand and a datapad hanging from her teeth. 

“Got sandwiches,” the ex-convict muttered around the pad in her mouth as she set things up on the table. “N’cookies.”

“Cookies!” Olivia hurrying over. “Want cookies!”

“Not yet, gremlin. Eat your sandwich.” 

“Not a gre’lim. I’m an Ollie. And I have pictures like Jack!” Lifting up her shirt to show Jack. The little girl is now thoroughly covered, and their host laughs in surprise.

“Nice!” Scooping her up and depositing her in the chair. 

Her and Miranda settle into an almost-friendly chat. Discuss Gunny, and other students. Miranda’s ship, and her sister (though she doesn’t mention the tattoo conversation). Ollie is drawing on a pad to one side while she eats. Miranda tells Jack they’re leaving early the next morning, and Jack nods. Then Miranda adds that they won’t be back for a year or two.

Jack hesitates, eyes going to Ollie, then nods again. She wasn’t sure what else she was expecting, but there it is.

Jack plays with Ollie and Eezo after they eat. Then they watch a movie together. 

Miranda is at the table, working on some other things that are a part of her job. Paperwork and reports and the like. Also double-checking some of the encryption that keeps Olivia safe from prying eyes, and being grateful she’s not the one watching the movie again for the 20th time. Olivia refuses to watch anything else right now. It's about biotic ball players. 

Olivia asks if they can go to the park for ice cream tomorrow, and before Miranda can speak up Jack gently reminds her that she’s leaving tomorrow but that there’s also no reason they can’t go right now. But first she has to ask her mom.

“Mama mama mama, please? Please go park with Jack??”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Smiling at her daughter. 

Ollie and Jack head out. Again, the park is fairly deserted, and Eezo goes with them. Miranda does laundry, packs up all their stuff except what they need for that night, and takes care of dinner. It's just take out, but it's better than nothing. It’s pizza, and she gets Jack’s preferred pizza of pineapple, ham, and jalapenos. Jack is surprisingly appreciative when they get back, and Miranda supposes she shouldn’t be surprised when Olivia ends up a fan of it as well. So much for simple pepperoni and cheese. 

After Miranda gives Olivia a bath, and Jack cleans up outside and puts a biotic ball game on. Olivia comes out in her PJs and Miranda goes to shower. Comes out to find Jack batting a scrunched up ball of paper back and forth with Olivia using biotics. Explaining technique. And some rules Olivia just didn't get. Miranda is... surprisingly impressed. 

Jack comments that Olivia will probably be as strong as Miranda one day. 

Miranda feels stupid for not thinking of using something as light and unharmable as scrunched up paper to help Olivia hone her biotic skills. 

Jack is ready this time for her hug and kiss when Olivia is told it's time for bed (though she’s careful in hugging back and doesn’t kiss the little cheek that’s proffered, instead giving it a loud raspberry). Promises to walk them to the ship in the morning. Miranda gets her to sleep fairly quickly (she skipped her nap that day) and then heads back into the main room. Jack is still watching the game, and Miranda gets the bottle of wine from the previous night. Fiddles with her glass, trying to figure out how to say what she needs to say.

“Need something, cheerleader?” Smirking. “Reconsidering asking me to turn on the charm after all?”

“No.” Too quickly.

“You can lie to yourself, but-”

“I’m sorry about what happened to your students in the war.” In a rush.

“...that’s one way to kill the fucking mood.” Getting up.

“I didn’t know. Before. Or I would have....” Trails off.

“You would have what?” Turning savagely back towards her, hissing in anger. “Sent flowers? Maybe send a fucking card?” Sharply. “Fuck that, and fuck you. I don’t need some false spew of sympathy-”

“It’s not false!” Getting upset. “I’m...I’m genuinely sorry!”

“You didn’t know them.”

“I didn’t need to, to see how much they meant to you.”

A pause. Jack turns away again, getting whatever she was doing before.

“So, did you ever find out who did it?” Hoping to deflect her anger.

“Fucking Reapers. There was a war, remember?”

“No, I mean, who’s idea was it to send a bunch of children to the front lines of the war?”

“Oh.”

“So? Did you?”

“...yeah, I know whose idea it was.”

“...not yours, right?”

“No, I advised they act as support. The head of the school pushed for a place on the front lines.” Shrugs. “She’s dead. So’s the one who made the call. So...”

“That makes getting even difficult.”

“...I wouldn't have.”

“Why not?” Surprised.

“Because howt he fuck are you supposed to be angry at the man who saved the fucking universe.”

“...what?”

“I mean, its fucking Shepard, right? He’s ignored my advice before, and was right so...it’ll be fine. Right? He got us all in and out of the Collector’s base. He came back from being fucking spaced. He always knows what to do, right?”

Silence. 

“Jack...” A beat. “...he was just a man, Jack.”

“Oh, trust me cheerleader, I know.”

Something in her tone catches Miranda’s attention. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“...don’t play coy, cheerleader. You had cameras all over that fucking ship.” Rolling her eyes.

“Don’t know what, Jack?” Sharply. Silence, but something in Jack’s face gives her a clue. “...no. No you didn’t.”

“Um, yes I did.” Frowning. “And fuck you.”

“...how did...”

“His cock and my-”

“I mean...why would he-” Deep breath.

“I offered. He accepted. It's a good way to pay back a debt. So...yeah.” Shrugs. “I didn’t want more, and he didn’t ask for it and that was that.”

“One time.”

“Yes. Don’t worry, even if he fucked half the women on the ship, we all knew he chose you.”

“I’m sorry, he...what?”

“Kelly Chambers? Liara T’soni? And I suspect Samara and Kasumi, but I never had proof. Tali definitely would have if it wouldn’t possibly kill her.”

“If you’re fucking with me-”

“You really didn’t know?” Surprised. “Shit. Sorry. I just figured...you always knew everything else, so...” Snorts. “Just a man, right?”

“...fuck.”

“Yeah.” Pulling out a few bottles. “Want one?”

Miranda drains the last of the wine and nods. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Right.” Pulls out the entire pack. They sit and watch something on the TV.

After awhile...

“I wasn’t trying to fuckingt hurt you,” Jack, quietly. “I still can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“...I may have suspected.” Just as quietly. “About Kelly at least. But I told myself I was being ridiculous.”

“Ah. Yeah. Been there, done that. Pretending not to fucking see the thing you don’t want to be there.”

They drink.

Later still.

“Why did you go back to teaching? After your loss, I can’t imagine being able to come back-”

“I wasn’t going to. But they asked me. Wanted me.” Shrugs. “And I didn’t have anything else or anyone else...” Trails off. “It hurt, but when the only thing you can feel is pain...it’s better than nothing, right?” Sees the look Miranda is giving her. “Don’t. I fucking took care of it, alright?” Grumbling. “Can’t fucking help others if you can’t fucking help yourself.”

Silence.

“I still miss him sometimes.” Jack.

“Me too.” Miranda.

They drink.

Jack grabbed six bottles. When she opens her second one, she realizes the other four are gone. Miranda steadily ignores her long gaze.

“You know what’s really awful?” Miranda, eyes locked ahead.

“What?” 

“Sometimes, I hope Olivia chooses to pretend her father isn’t Shepard, so we can have a normal life.” Wistful. “No spotlight. No...expectations. Just us, as a family, doing our part.”

“No new husband in there?”

“...I don’t know.” Sighing. “I’m not sure how anyone else could measure up, and I don’t mean just in the heroics department.” Waving a hand. “He was quite...well, apparently you already know.”

“What? Oh, I mean...he was ok.” Shrugs. “I’ve had better.”

“Are you saying that just to make me feel better? Because...it’s working. A little.”

“Sex as a transaction isn’t the same thing as sex with someone you care about. And really, I barely knew him then. I was just hoping when I jumped ship that he would figure us square and never look for me again.”

“Except you didn’t jump ship.”

“That came later and had nothing to do with the sex, because if it had been I would have jumped ship.” Smirks. “Like I said, he loved you. That makes things different.”

“Then why endure so-so sex?”

“I fucking told you.” Finally looking at her. “I  _ owed _ him. I  _ hate _ owing people, you never knew when they’re going to call in the favor. Or what it will be. Sex is easy, though. Make them feel good, now you don’t owe them shit. Easy.” Going back to watching. Feels Miranda’s gaze on her a moment later, turns back. “What?”

“I owe you.” Seriously. “For Olivia. Keeping this secret.”

“It’s not for you-”

“But it is, and I still feel like it's a debt so...” Reaching out to touch Jack’s face. “Want to fuck?”

Jack laughs.

Miranda frowns.

“Oh, don’t pout cheerleader.” Still laughing, brushing off Miranda’s fingers. “I just...was that supposed to be charm, or do you think I’m that fucking desperate?” Snorts, turns back to the TV. “Or maybe you just forgot that not everyone is going to throw themselves at you like Shepard...I’m good, hottits. Finding people to fuck isn’t an issue I have.”

Miranda looks at her, then leaves. 

“Fuck me....cheerleader, you aren’t going to take this personally, are you?” Glancing over her shoulder and freezing in place. 

Miranda has removed her pants, unbuttoned her shirt and shaken her hair loose, catching Jack’s gaze as she turns back around and smirks. “No, Jack, I’m not going to pout. Infuriating though it may be, when you are right...” Tossing her pants to the side, sauntering around the couch and enjoying the way Jack doesn’t look away. “Jack...am I to take the way your jaw is hanging open that when seductively approached you would, in fact, be amenable to fucking?”

“...why?” After her mind detangles that ridiculous sentence.

“Because.” Sliding into Jack’s lap, her legs to either side of Jack’s hips and her arms sliding around the annoyingly graceful neck. 

“Because...?” Hoarsely, hands carefully kept to herself. 

“Because...a lot of reasons. Like I  _ really _ do not want to feel like I owe you when I leave. And on a practical level, this is the first opportunity I’ve had in two years and probably won’t have another for two or three more. And Olivia isn’t the only one who likes your tattoos. But mostly...because why not?”

“...yeah, ok.” Practically mumbled into her lips as she leans in to kiss her, hands pulling her hips closer until Miranda was firmly seated against her waist. “When you put it like that...”

“Glad to know I can still put forward a convincing-ah!” Rocking her hips forward as Jack’s hand slides between them and cups her mound, blue biotics resonating with a warm, gentle buzz. 

“You talk too much,” Jack breathed against her neck, stroking in time with her shallow thrusts as she left a trail of gentle bites down towards her breasts. 

“Don’t stop.” Grinding more firmly down on the glowing hand. 

“I wouldn’t.” Grin growing. “In fact...” Changing the angle to slide into the waistband of her underwear. Miranda shudders at the feel of gently buzzing fingers parting, seeking... “There?” Jack murmured as her companion buried her head in the back cushion of the couch, muffling whatever sound she’d been about to make as she bucked and writhed and against the two fingers inside of her. 

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Ok.” 

It was something out of a dream. Miranda fucking Lawson, humping away at her hand as her still fantastic tits gently bounced in front of her nose, close enough for her to reach out and capture one dusky nipple in her mouth. The feel of it hardening under her tongue, the squirm and gasp that came from giving it a firm lick. 

It was...supremely satisfying. Turning up the intensity of her biotics a touch and hearing the muffled moans turn to muffled howls...

_ Fuck _ she was wet.

Miranda came with a final jerk of her hips, Jack going still as she rode it out,

save the soft nibble at the nipple still in her mouth. 

“You still breathing, cheerleader?” Leering up at her.

“Shut up, Jack.” Pulling back and tugging at her shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” As her shirt comes free of her head. 

“And you think I talk too much?” Muttered as she maneuvers Jack to lay down and unbuckles her belt. Quickly pulls them down enough so Jack can kick them off the rest of the way. “Think you’ve got something to prove, Jack?”

“Not anymore.” Sliding a hand briefly between Miranda’s legs, enjoying the reaction she gets before her hand is swatted away. 

“Stop it. It's my turn for dessert.” Settling herself between Jack’s legs. 

“Wha-...I thought I was eating dessert!” Frowning.

“You had your chance, and you choose to play with your food instead.” Grinning at the look of consternation she gets. “That’s not my fault.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aww...you already did.” Giving the exposed and obviously damp pussy an exploratory lick. Jack whines, trying to push Miranda down again when she pulls away.

“Bitch!”

“Let me work, then.” Bending down again. Jack grumbles, but it quickly melts into soft moans as Miranda sets to her task with a will. Jack’s taste is a bit different, she wonders if it has to do with the biochemical changes wrought on her body by the experiments. Despite the scars, everything is where it should be and reacts as it should too. Jack has a fist shoved in her mouth by the end to muffle her cries. Miranda is a little too pleased by that. Indulges a final, long lick then crawls back up to flop beside Jack on the cushions. “One and one. At least we’re even now.”

“You’re done already?” Snorts. “I guess perfect genes aren’t everything. Most biotics can go at least a few rounds-”

“I could go more. If you want to.”

“Fuck yeah.” Leering again. “Gotta get my favor’s worth, right?” Slapping Miranda’s ass. 

“Such an immature...” Sighing, getting up on her elbows again. “How do you feel about biotics and sex?”

“Obviously I’m a fucking fan?” Giving her a strange look. “Why?”

“I mean  _ arial _ biotics and sex.” Rolling her eyes. “There isn’t much room on this couch, so...”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Can you lift us both up?”

“Because you’ll be...?”

“Doing something else.” Tweaking one breast. “Something I bet even you haven’t seen before.”

“...alright, I’ll bite.” Her hands light up, and suddenly she and Miranda are hovering about two feet off the couch, the ex-Cerberus officer’s weight lightly balanced atop Jack’s. “Good?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Jack snorts, but Miranda carefully lifts herself away to fit a hand between them with a look of concentration on her face.

“...fingering? I’ve been fingered plenty of times before, cheerleader.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to do something that’s a little tricky.” Staring past Jack, clearly more focused on whatever her hand is doing between them.

“Like what?” Closing her eyes and enjoying the faint buzz everywhere of being cradled in biotics. 

“Like...this.” Suddenly there is a decently strong buzz between them. Jack is more surprised when Miranda moves her hand to rest on Jack’s hip, but the buzz stays in place. 

“...alright, that’s a pretty good trick.”

“It gets better.” Smirking now. “Rock yourself into it.”

“...no, I’m not stupid. Soft bits plus hard surfaces equals pain. And not the fun kind."

"Please, as if I'd do that. Look." Pushing their hips together, despite Jack's protest. Her help quickly changes in tone. 

"- oh fuck!"

"Right?" Miranda practically purred, rocking into the glow again and feeling her smile grow as Jack did the same. 

"...ok, yeah, that's new." Hoarse again. Grinding into it more firmly. Miranda let's her set the pace and instead focuses on her tits. Ittybitty titties, açcording to Kasumi, but Miranda found them more than adequate for her purposes. And that didn't even take into account the tattoos. 

Finish this out. When they're done, Jack only lingers for a moment, she's off to shower. Miranda starts to say something, then goes with, "Sleep well."

"Thanks to perfect genes, I should." Finger guns at her. 

Miranda goes to bed. She can hear Jack pause in the bedroom when she's done showering, looking at her and Ollie, then leaving to sleep on the couch.

Miranda wishes she'd just asked her to sleep in the bed. 

-090-

Miranda wakes alone again. She peaks out to find her daughter petting Eezo while curled up on a sleepy Jack. Goes to shower, comes out to find both of them dressed and sharing a reheated egg sandwich. 

Jack is dressed in actual semi-business clothes. With a Jack flair of course. Her hair is up, and she's wearing makeup. Despite that, she puts Olivia up on her shoulders when asked and walks them down to the spaceport. She has time before her meeting. Budget report requests. 

"Park and icecream?" Ollie asked hopefully as she settles in.

"No, you little terror, you know we're headed back to your ship." 

Miranda's Omni beeps.

"They're waiting for us, it's ready."

"Right on time. They're usually pretty good about that, or so I'm told."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For... everything."

"Yeah. Anytime." Too casual. "Any chance of you coming back this way?"

"In a year or two, maybe." Gently. "Work takes us out pretty far."

"Right. Yeah. Well, I'll still be here if you want to drop by."

"Visit! Visit Jack!"

"Yeah, we can do that. In a year or two."

"Is that a long time?" Frowning.

"Kinda, yeah." Jack, shrugging. 

"No! My Jack!" Hugging her head harder. 

"Aw, it's alright Ollie." Laughing as the little girl crawls to hug her face, then slides down to rest on her hip, still hugging her fiercely. "Look, it'll be ok! You can call me. Or send messages. We'll keep in touch, ok?"

"Ok..." Sniffing. "Eezo send mess'ges?"

"Yeah, Eezo can send you messages too." To Miranda. "Send me your frequency once you're aboard so I don't miss your calls."

"You're sure?" Surprised.

"Yeah. Anything for Ollie."

"Olivia."

"Yeah, Ollie."

Sighs, Miranda rolls her eyes. 

At the ship, Jack keeps it short. As soon as Miranda has paid and signed off on things, she gives Ollie a hug and Miranda a wave before striding off just as quickly as she'd appeared the first time. 

Miranda loads in the squirming Olivia, prepares the ship, and after sending Jack her frequency as promised heads off into space.

-090-

It's two weeks before Jack hears from them. It's the early hours of the morning when her holo-caller goes off, and Jack blearily answers it.

“‘Lo?”

“Jack! My Jack!”

“Ollie?” Perks up. Eezo whines from beside her on the bed. “Hey kiddo.” Small smile.

“Jack!!”

“Did we wake you?” Miranda, appearing on the view screen. “Sorry. Someone’s been asking about you for two weeks, and this was our best chance using a mining colony’s satellite to boost our signal.”

“How long are you in range?”

“Only for an hour or so.”

“Then don’t worry about waking me.” To Ollie. “Hey, did you grow?” Settling in the bed so she’s propped up on pillows, Eezo’s head in her lap.

“No! I little Ollie.”

“You look bigger to me.”

“No, I not. Silly Jack. I drew a picture. It's Ezzo!”

“Oh, yes, I can see that...” And so on and so on and so on.

Miranda warns them when they’re reaching the end.

“You doing alright, Jack?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason, just checking.”

“You?”

“We’re fine.” Fond smile at Olivia. “Say goodbye to Jack.”

“Bye Jack! Bye! Miss you!”

“Miss you too, Ollie. Be careful. Listen to your mommy.”

“I do!” Waving enthusiastically as the screen starts to fuzz out.

“Ok. Bye.” They lose connection. 

It still buoys up Jack for almost a week.

The calls are sporadic. Sometimes she’ll get two in a week, other times there’s weeks in between each one. When she misses two in a row because she’s teaching, she sends Miranda her schedule (doesn’t want to disappoint Ollie). 


	2. Part 2

Miranda and Ollie move outside the area they can call from, and Jack gets her first video message. Immediately sends one back. She shows Ollie her classroom in it, empty of students of course, and talks a little about what she’s going to be teaching the next few days. This goes on a few times a week for months. They see in the messages Eezo get sick, and the arrival of Eezo’s daughter, a gift for Jack from (not Grunt). She’s preparing to have puppies, a litter of four they think, and Jack mentions she may be getting a bigger place with all the pups running around. There’s one where Eezo finally goes home, and its Ollie’s first brush with death. Jack promises when Miranda asks that she’s fine and she’s got someone to lean on there on the station. He was a good verrent. 

Miranda kinda can’t believe how consistent Jack is, and starts to wonder if maybe they should head her direction the next time they need to go in? It's a little out of the way, but Ollie wants to. And Miranda is a little hopeful of another round of friendly sex. Ollie is a sound sleeper (like her father) but it's not the same taking care of things by herself. They’ve been gone close to a year and a half. Ollie has had two birthdays and is now four. Jack decides the best thing to do is to surprise Jack, so they don’t tell her they’re coming.

Miranda has always been in consistent communication with Orianna. Sends double-layered messages, the first with her work and the second with information about Olivia. Orianna does the same back. Ori is a little jealous Olivia wants to spend time with Jack, but understands why coming to see her would be problematic. Asks Miranda about Jack’s tattoos again, and Miranda doesn’t tell her she’s now seen them all -in great detail in fact.

They arrive at the station and quickly set up things for the ship to be worked on. Miranda arranged it early, so they’re ready and waiting for her when she arrives. Doesn’t see the mechanic from before, so they head on in. Ollie heads straight to Jack’s apartment, and Miranda hopes now that they’re here that she’ll be as welcome as they hoped. 

Olivia is knocking on the door before she catches up, and an old woman answers.

“Who’re you?” Demanding.

“You’re not Jack.” Ollie, surprised.

“Ugh, again.” Smacking her cane against the frame. “Read the sign!” The door hisses shut.

Basically, Jack doesn’t live here, she’s moved.

Miranda wonders if they should go ahead and call her. 

Ollie insists they find her without calling.

So, off they go.

Jack is listed in the station’s public directory, and Miranda figures out how to get there.

The area Jack moved to has larger homes that are meant for families. Miranda has a nagging feeling of doubt over having come. 

But Ollie is already ringing the doorbell once more.

A man answers. Figure out what Shepard looked like, and make him a different sort of handsome. Its established later that Ollie looks like she could genuinely be Jack’s kid, so that Shepard needs to be dark-eyed, dark-haired, olive skin tone. The man who answers the door is much darker skinned, bald and very fit with a visor over his eyes. 

Ollie, with the brashness of a four year old, “You’re not Jack!”

The man pauses, a small smile growing on his face. “No, I’m not.”

“I’m sorry, I think we’re at the wrong house.” Miranda, taking Ollie’s hand. “Excuse us-”

“Are you looking for a foul-mouthed hellion of a biotic who teaches at Grissom Academy?” Ollie perks up.

“Yes! And she has lots of pretty pictures on her.”

“So I’ve heard.” Wry grin. “She’s in the kitchen, making food for the pups, and if you are who I think you are...she’s going to be over the moon to see you. Come on in.” Stepping out of the way with the door open.

Miranda, unsure. “I don’t-”

“Babe, why am I wrestling this slab of meat through the fucking grinder by myself?!” a familiar annoyed yell from inside.

Ollie’s eyes light up. “Jack!” She darts inside before Mirand can grab her.

“Come on in.” The man, moving to follow. “And close the door behind you, or the pups might get loose.”

Finally putting together what his visor means. “You’re blind.”

“I am.” Wryly. “Jack did say Ollie’s mom was smart.”

“Jack? Being complimentary? Are you sure we’ve come to the right place?” Following him in, closing the door behind herself.

“Only sometimes, if it helps.” Laughing.

The inside of the home is jarring at first. There are musical instruments attached to one wall, relatively high up. The cabinets hold vinyls and a record player. There is a low basket full of what looks like toys of some kind, and a signed biotic ball jersey hangs on the opposite wall. There isn’t much in the way of decoration beyond that, and the furniture is simple and comfortable. 

Jack comes staggering around the corner, a laughing Ollie on her back and two verren pups snipping at her heels.

“Miranda, what are you  _ feeding _ this kid!” Jack cried, not entirely joking. “She weighs half a f-frigging tonne!”

“I do not.” Ollie, rolling her eyes. “Half a ton is 1,000 lbs. I’m only about 40 lbs, so that means I weigh 1/50th of a ton, not half.”

“You are your mother’s child.” Dropping her to the floor. “Good to see you cheerleader. Why didn’t you guys call? We could have planned something special.” Her smile is a touch strained.

“Ollie wanted to surprise you. And we had no idea we might be interrupting anything.” Pointed glance at the guy.

  
He seems to sense her tone. “Ollie, have you ever held a flute made out of real bone?”

“No.”

“Would you like to?”

“YES.”

“C’mon. I think they want to talk with us gone for a bit.” Walking to another room, whistling for the pups to follow.”

“Ok!”

“For someone who’s blind, he’s amazingly perceptive.” Miranda, quietly, still looking at Jack.

“Oh, fuck you.” Almost fondly. “I’ve gotta finish this, so...”

“Yeah, alright. Need a hand?” Following her into the kitchen. 

“Turn that handle while I push in the meat.” It's an old-fashioned grinder. 

“Don’t they make electric ones?”

“Yeah, but this one was free, and it works so...” Again she shrugs.

“I thought you had three verrens? The one Wrex gave you and her pups.” Getting to work.

“Oh, yeah, I let Samiona borrow her for a few days for classes. She’ll be back tonight.” Sniffing a little. “Wrex has a fully established breeding line from Eezo, you know. Says they’re some of the best hunters and packmates he’s ever seen.” 

“That’s good. He was...he was a good boy.”

“Yeah, he was.”

“So...is he your roommate or...?”

“Something like that.” Shy grin.

“You never mentioned him.”

“I didn’t know you were fucking coming.” Pointed. Moving on to mixing the meat with other stuff.

“But if we’d called ahead...you would have mentioned him.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Quietly.

“What?” Slightly annoyed. 

“...I thought we were at least  _ almost _ friends at this point. Friends usually share good news....like finding someone worth moving in with.” Pointed.

“...it’s not what you think.”

“Right. Then by all means, set the record straight for me.”

“Vic lives here, yeah, but we aren’t...together. Dating. Or...whatever. This isn’t a permanent thing.”

“So, you two aren’t...?”

“Fucking? Yeah, totally. But that doesn’t mean anything.” Pausing. “He’s...chill. Like...peaceful. He makes everything...less loud. Inside me.”

“Sounds like you’re pretty attached to him.”

“...maybe.” Quietly. “Trying not to be, though.”

“Being attached isn’t a bad thing, Jack.”

“So says you, cheerleader.” Sardonic.

“Jack, if he genuinely...makes you better than you are alone, then...”

“He isn’t sticking around.”

“You can’t possibly-”

“It’s what he does. As a musician. He...stays a year. Or two. Maybe. Then moves on.”

“...oh.”

“He only came here as a favor to a friend, to guest lecture for a semester. He’s about to finish a second one.”

“Grissom won’t keep him?”

“Fuck me, are you kidding? They’d hire him full time with tenure in a heartbeat.”

“Does he...not like it here?”

“No, I think he does.” Fidgeting with something.

Decides to let her off the hook for now. “We can talk about it more later. If you want.”

“Yeah...maybe.” Clearing her throat. “You and Ollie can have my room again. There’s a private attached bathroom too, so...”

“Fancy.” Brows up. “Getting a taste for the finer things, Jack?”

“Naw.” Hiding a grin. “It’s mostly for the verrens. The space, I mean.”

“Well, with  _ three _ of them...” Rolling her eyes. Jack leads her to another room. The bedroom. Very plain, very Jack. She strips the bed, pulls out clean sheets and helps Miranda make the bed. 

“Riso is really sweet, actually.” Jack’s eyes flicking to a picture on the wall. Describe the female verren. Blue? “Not much good at fighting, but very smart.”

“You said someone was borrowing her for a...class?”

“Yeah, xenobiology. She’s super chill, for a verrent, so they borrow her for hands on learning. Krogans being everywhere means more verren on ships. It's better to know how to not lose a hand to a frisky one than reattach it, so...”

“That makes sense.”

Jack also gathers up some huge cushions (verren beds) and stashes them in the other room. Vic and Ollie are there, exploring some of Vic’s odder belongings. 

Miranda observes how well Vic and Jack fit together, and tells herself being jealous is illogical. So she isn’t. Obviously.

Like that ever works.

When Riso gets there, Jack teaches Ollie how to properly greet a new, adult verren. Kneeling down, letting her sniff then lick your fingers while scratching her under the chin. Ollie is accepted as a packmate and friend, then Miranda does the same. Jumps a little when Jack unthinkingly guides her hand to the correct place for chin scratches. 

Shit, she really needs to get laid. 

Is especially glad Vic is blind.

They have dinner together, then watch biotic ball. Vic retreats to his room instead, and Jack gives Miranda access to the group message thread again (which is now password protected), and some discussion about the others and how they’re doing. 

Garrus is still Captain of the SR-2, Tali is his second. Joker still pilots her, and Evee is the best navigator ever. Liara has retired to her homeplanet, for now, but still remains involved as the Underbroker. Etc, etc, etc. Miranda notices that there are no messages about Vic on this thread either, just pictures of her verren and occasionally her students. It makes her feel a little better about the omission. Ollie is interested too, and Jack tells her some stories. Of how Wrex kids got loose at the last memorial, and nearly destroyed a dinner meant for visiting dignitaries. Thankfully, they’re cute. Of how Joker’s little sister broke a record he set in flight training, and no one will let him live it down. Of how Samara found her daughter and helped her rebuild the temple, one stone at a time. 

It's late when they turn in, but Miranda wakes to stop Ollie from crawling off to find Jack in the early hours of the morning. Can’t do that when Jack is staying with Vic, so she’ll have to stay with her mom.

To make up for it, Jack takes her for ice cream and time at the park almost as soon as breakfast is done. Miranda rolls her eyes, but lets it go. She stays behind, and finds Vic in the kitchen alone making a sandwich after checking in with Ori and saying everything is alright. Awkwardly clears her throat.

Vic turns slightly towards her. “Yes?”

“Sorry, I...just didn’t want to startle you.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I could hear you coming.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Oh, your tread with those high heeled boots is...very distinctive.”

“Ah...right.” Because that was what she wore off her ship, remembering that Jack mentioned they made her ass look good. And now that’s what she’s stuck with for the next however many days. Right. 

“Those seem impractical for your job. You probably enjoy being somewhere you can make full use of them.”

“Yes.” Taking the offered out. “Normally it's space boots or combat boots. 

“Hmm.” Putting the lid back on something. “You know, you’re nothing like I imagined you would be.”

“What did you imagine?”

“...I don’t know, but not you.” Shrug. “Of course, getting Jack to say anything about you is like pulling teeth so...”

“There isn’t much to say.”

“That’s hard to believe when it's just as hard to get to her to stop talking about Ollie.” Smiling. “She loves that kid, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.” Quietly. “And Ollie is...extremely fond of her as well.”

“That’s how we met, actually. I heard her talking to Ollie in the park, and I thought ‘anyone who cares about a kid that much is someone worth knowing’ so I waited for her to hang up and went and introduced myself.”

“She really cares about you, you know. And I think you’re good for her. She’s never been this happy with anyone in the...almost 10 years I’ve known her.”

“That’s very kind of you to say. Especially since I spent about six weeks insanely jealous of you.”

“Me?!”

“She wouldn’t talk about you, she loves your kid enough to trade messages a couple times a week, what would you think?”

“....oh. No! No, we never-”

“I know. Now. we worked it out eventually.” Lips quirked. “She cares about you too, though.”

“Well, we’re...I’m not sure what we are, but we aren’t enemies anymore so...”

“I meant it.” Seriously. “She wouldn’t shut up about either of you last night, after you went to bed.”

Miranda feels her cheeks heat.

“...ah...”

“Don’t feel bad about it. I benefitted too.” Wide grin. Miranda’s jaw drops. “I got cuddles.”

Miranda snorts with laughter.

“No, no, really I did. And I love cuddles, but they aren’t easy for Jack. It usually only happens when she’s talking about Ollie, but you and Ollie were just as cuddly a topic so...” Grinning now. “Cutest thing I heard all week.”

“She lets you call her cute?” Disbelief.

“She knows I think she’s cute and she hates every minute of it.”

“Oh...hello Jack.” Seeing a pair of glaring eyes peering around the corner.

“Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Vic, snorting. “Besides, I’ve got my visor keyed to her omni so she can’t sneak up on-”

“I  _ fucking knew it _ !” Jack, coming around the corner.

“...hi babe.” Taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“Don’t you ‘hi babe’ me like you didn’t just-”

“Miranda and I both agree that you’re cute, and as that’s two to one that means we’re right.” Vic, smoothly.

Jack is floored, turns scarlet. “Wha-! You-”

“Don’t worry, babe, it doesn’t detract from your sexiness  _ or _ the fact that you’re a badass biotic at all.”

“ _ Fuck you _ .”

“Later, babe. Or was that for Miranda?”

The mother laughs at that, and Jack whirls on her.

“ _ Cheerleader _ -!”

“What?” Holding her ground when Jack closes in on her. “He’s not wrong.”

Jack lights up her biotics, and Miranda does so as well. Though she remains as she is, leaning casually against the counter.

Vic perks up. “She’s a  _ biotic! _ That makes much more sense now.”

“What does?” Jack momentarily distracted.

“Why half the time she sounds like you’re some kind of rival-”

“She’s not a rival.” Jack, smirking. “That would imply equality. Which there isn’t, because I’d flatten her one on one.”

“If you mean brute force, she’s not wrong.” Miranda, thoughtfully. “But...if you’re looking for someone who’s more precise...”

“Fuck that, no one cares if you hit the target dead center if you can just demolish the whole fucking thing.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Vic, rubbing his chin. “I’d say precision has its uses.” Obviously thinking of something.

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ -” Glaring at him. Vic ignores it, still eating his sandwiches. 

Back and forth. Almost flirting between the three of them. 

Ollie shows up with Riso.

Miranda hears Jack mutter to Vic, “I ought to fuck you up later.”

“Part of that statement is true.” Smacking Jack’s ass.

“Asshole.”

“Only for you.”

-090-

Dinner and then Ollie helps Jack train the verrens. She’s already pretty worn out, so she crashes early, and while Jack continues to work with the verren Miranda wanders to where Vic is playing an instrument. He asks if she needs something between songs, and she says no, she’s just enjoying listening. Does she play anything? No, though she always wanted to learn to play violin. He doesn’t have a violin, but does have a ukulele. The neck isn’t that different, and only has four strings. He walks her through a few basic finger patterns, and tells her she could pick it up if she wanted to. 

Miranda considers it.

-090-

The next morning, Miranda is up early in time to see Jack come out with a small smile and a pleased saunter in her steps that tells her all she needs to know. Miranda pours her a cup of coffee, then hands it over. 

“Pleasant dreams?” Knowingly.

“Dreams had nothing to do with it.” Tucking her shirt in.

“You look almost respectable.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“A little of both?” Laughing.

“Fuck you.” Same fondness as before. “Where’s Ollie?”

“Still sleeping.”

“No more pre-dawn conversations?”

“Oh, yeah, but now she passes out again for an hour or two.”

“Nice.” Smiling. “I’m surprised she didn’t sneak off to find me.”

“I wouldn’t let her. I didn’t want her traumatized by whatever you were dreaming about this morning.”

“Aw, shit, now I feel bad.”

“Why?”

“Because...because you’re only here for...I don’t know how long. You never said. But if she wants my time, I want to give it to her when I can. I don’t exactly know when it will happen again.” Shrugs. “But, uh...how long are you...?”

“Did we wear out our welcome already?” Half serious.

“Fuck, you can move in if you want.” Not joking.

“Another day, and we’ll be heading on.”

“Ship needed fixing again?”

“No, just a resupply run. We could have left the same day we came, but someone threatened to pop me out an airlock in my sleep if she didn’t get to see her Jack.”

“....I missed her too.” Wide grin. Thoughtful. “Can I take her with me to work today?”

“...are you sure...?”

“Gunny graduated last year. Year before that, the last of the kids that actually met Shepard in person when he was doing some military tour graduated. She’ll just go by Ollie, and her mom is a friend from a long time ago.” Clears her throat. “And if word gets back to anyone, I’ll imply their mom was the person Gunny insisted I was dating almost two years ago. Which obviously would never be you, so-”

“It’s not my fault you have such high standards.” Smiling into her coffee. “What’s a poor ex-Cerberus ice bitch to do when-”

Ollie interrupts. Miranda therefore misses Jack’s blush. Ollie is thrilled to go to Jack’s work, eagerly gets dressed and Miranda assures her and Vic she’ll be fine by herself. Uses the free time to call Oriana and catch up with her. Ori is surprised Miranda trusts Jack that much, but maybe she shouldn’t be? Leaves her own feelings out of it entirely. Ori might still suspect. 

Miranda provides dinner that night. Pizza again!

Ollie wants to sleep with Jack. Jack tries to deflect it, but Ollie is persistent. Vic presents the options he stays on the couch, but Miranda feels bad about kicking him out of his own room. Jack and Ollie stay on the couch? Ollie isn’t tiny anymore. Ollie suggests Jack stay with her and mom in the ‘big bed’. 

“There is room.” Vic, carefully hiding his smile.

“...I don’t mind.” Miranda, too nonchalantly. “It is  _ your _ bed.”

“Ah...ok.”

Vic is fine with it. And a little smug. Later when they’re alone, he teases Jack about should he be worried?”

Of course not! With cursing.

He teases her more.

Jack grumbles, and stomps off for her sleepover.

Miranda tries not to be jealous how much Ollie wants Jack’s attention and not hers. She wakes up to find Ollie curled up in Jack’s arms, asking her sleepy questions. Jack is mumbling answers back.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“Are you gonna have a baby?”

“No.” Soft snort. “Why?”

“Well....you and Mr. Vic...and when people love people in movies...”

“No babies, Ollie. Promise.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“ _ My _ Jack.”

A soft laugh. “Yeah, I’m your Jack.”

“Love you, Jack.”

“...love you too.”

“My mama. My Jack. 

“Yep.” Big sleepy grin. 

Miranda’s heart gives a lurch. She really,  _ really _ needs to get laid. 

Then it's time to get ready to go.

Ollie is very upset.

“I don’t  _ want _ to be a long time until we come back!” Grumbling to her mom.

“...what if it wasn’t  _ as _ long?”

“ _ Really?” _ Perks up. Jack does too. That shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.

“Aunt Ori wants to have some work done on our ship.” Thoughtful. “She was going to have it done at ____, but I could probably have her send us here. It’ll be at least a week, though, so we’ll arrange to stay somewhere else-”

“Why?” Jack, serious. “As long as it's not a surprise, a week isn’t a problem. Right, babe?”

“None that I can see.” Wide grin.

“Ha de-frigging-ha. You just tell me when, and you’ll come stay with us for a week.” Matching grins with Ollie. “We’ll even plan a few special outings. Ok?”

“Yes! How soon mommy?”

“...six to eight months.”

“But that’s  _ really _ long!”

“Not as long as we were gone before. And I can promise this time we won’t be out of call range for more than a week or two at a time.”

“....promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Slightly exasperated. “I know it's getting harder to be on the ship that long the bigger you get. Your and Aunt and I are talking about how to fix it. But as long as Jack and Vic don’t mind, we’ll be back to visit a time or two each year. Ok?”

“Yes!”

Huge hugs.

Later with Jack. “We don’t have to always come here. If it's ever too much-”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Seriously. “You fuckin’ better come here. Every time you can.”

“...we will.” A brief touch on her arm. “Thank you.”

“...yeah. It's fine.”

More sappiness. Jack and Vic to see them off, with presents. A violin for MIranda and a ukelele for Ollie. Vic has recorded lessons for both of them, and promises to help through vid as they go. 

Orianna is wondering if there is more to Miranda’s association with Jack when she insists everything be done at the Grissom School Station. Them going to the same station over and over is a risk, but it's one MIranda is willing to take. She wonders if she should speak to Jack herself.

The seven months pass quickly for Jack. She is super excited the week of. Perhaps a chat with Vic about....possibilities? He brings it up. Jack doesn’t confirm or deny but says...if she wants to, maybe? It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve invited someone in with them. 

Gets a call super late that’s just Miranda, and no Ollie.

“Everything alright, cheerleader?” Worried.

“Yes, we’re still on schedule to arrive in three days. I just have a...favor to ask.”

“What’s that?” Curious.

“...would be it awful of me to ask you to babysit Ollie a few times?”

“I mean, that’s fine, but where are you going? There’s not much to do on the station, I should know. I live here.”

“I met someone.”

“....oh.” Tamping down her immediate annoyance and feigning interest. “So...does Ollie know?”

“...she knows I made a friend.”

“Aka, fucktoy?”

“...no, that is why I’d like to leave her with you for awhile.” Pointed. "There aren't many opportunities for privacy when you're traveling on a tiny ship together, and she's far too young to leave alone for a few hours. So...?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Grinning. "So, who is he?"

"He's a cargo transport captain."

"Sexy?"

"I do find him very attractive, yes." Small smile.

"Nice. Does Ollie like him?"

"Ollie's.... indifferent?" Grimace.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I met him while Ollie was burning off some energy on a station playground. She saw us speaking, but doesn't care much about him or who he is. The one time they spoke she was polite but distant."

"She doesn't get why you're interested in him?"

"No, I don't think so." Grimacing. "And I don't want to push it if...this doesn't go anywhere so..."

"He'll be on the station?"

"For at least a day. Maybe two."

"It's fine. It's uh....good you're meeting people."

"....that was..."

"...yeah, sorry, you know what I fucking mean."

"I do." Smiling. "See you in a few days."

"Yeah, you too."

Vic doesn't have to say anything, he knows she's disappointed. She knows she is too, and is annoyed about it. 

Miranda and Ollie arrive at the station. Jack is waiting for them. Vic is busy, and they have a great day together. Ollie rides on Jack's back, getting too big to sit comfortably on her shoulders. Ollie's hair is now a pink mohawk, and Miranda has hers trimmed to her chin. Dressed as spacers, they don't look anything like their old selves. 

That evening Ollie and Miranda play with Vic. Jack isn't even slightly jealous, it's a private concert just for her and the verrens. 

Jack has to work the next day, but Ollie tags along and Miranda has her first 'adult outing'. It's...nice. Not quite as excellent as she'd hoped, but he's strong and gentle and she decides definitely worth a second shot. 

Jack is dozing with Ollie, Vic is still up. Catches Miranda's mood, soon has her laughing over Jack trying to figure out how to have sex with a blind dude. 

"Can't just flash your tits when your guy can't see." Smirks. “And you know Jack. Words aren’t exactly her strong point, so...”

Miranda's sides hurt.

The long and short of it is: just because it doesn't’ start perfect doesn’t mean it can’t get perfect. 

Miranda agrees.

So, he’s definitely getting a second chance. 

That happens the next day. Vic has Ollie this time, teaching her ukelele tips. Jack is working, but sees Miranda and her date having lunch...and that she knows the guy.

It's too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Jack saunters up, grabs a free chair and plops herself at the table.

“Hello, kids.”

“Jack?” They both answer as one, then realize what the other said.

“Wait, you-”

“She-”

“Yes, in another great ironic twist of the fucking universe- both of you know me! And not as an ex, so you can both stop with the stares of horror.”

“Oh, thank god.” Miranda, under her breath. “Well, what do you want? I’m sure I’ll hear all about this tonight, but-”

“There’s an exhibition biotic ball match tonight. Vic reminded me. Can we take Ollie?”

“Yes. Now go away.”

“Yeah, sure...see you at the match.”

“Is Sybil doing alright?” Grudgingly. 

“She’s fine. One of my best students.” Wide grin. “She know big brother’s on a hot date?”

“...no. Not yet.” Flushing. “I hadn’t, uh...”

“Right, you have fun with that. And make sure you tell MIranda how we met, it's a great story.” MIranda. “We’ll see you later.”

-090-

“What did you do?” Vic quietly to Jack as they walk back from the match. Ollie watching in front with Miranda and chattering away without a pause.

“What do you assume it's my fault?” Mock hurt.

“Because I know you.” Pointed.

“...I saw MIranda on her date. And popped over to say hi.”

“Jack...”

“Only because I know the guy.”

Curiosity gets the better of him. “Who was it?”

“Sibyl’s big brother.”

“...what did you do?”

“Said hi. Invited Miranda to the match. Said he should tell her how we met and left.”

“I can’t decide if you’re evil or brilliant.” Grumbled.

“Both. Totally fucking both.”

“Probably.” Smiling widely.

Miranda gets Ollie ready for sleep, then asks if Vic will come play for her, for a few minutes. He grabs his guitar, and Miranda finds Jack in the kitchen.

“So, are you trying to ruin things for me before they’ve begun or...?”

“I’m trying to see if he can be trusted with Ollie or not.” Jack, seriously. “Because whether or not you fucking like it, that matters.”

“Of course it does, but...how does knowing he was an asshole the first time you met matter?”

“C’mon, cheerleader, you know how honest people are about themselves says a whole fucking lot. How did he tell it? Did he fucking laying it on the table, or did you have it drag it out of him?”

He told it honestly. Embarrassed, and apologetic. Jack approves. She likes the little sister, if that helps. Miranda is weirdly pleased once it's all out. Still tells Jack she’s a bitch.

“And that’s news since...when?”

-090-

The week passes well. The promise to return in less than a year is made, and they part company.

-090-

The next meet up. Ollie is almost 6, tall for her age and gangly. All knees and elbows. It's another wonderful visit. The guy meets them there, and MIranda spends two whole days away with him. Its slow going, and mostly just messages, but she’s really starting to think he might be more than a fuck buddy. Gets along ok with Ollie, but they also don’t get much time together. 

Jack stays out of it, even if she has her own opinions. There’s nothing inherently wrong with the guy, but she thinks MIranda can do better. She also has her own concerns. Vic has been...distant. And she’s worried about what that means.

-090-

Mirada initially balks at a whole week away from Ollie a few months later, but the guy talks her around and in the end she drops Ollie off with Jack at the space station and heads to the planet to a resort. 

“So, Vic’s busy?” The skinny child asked as she took the leash from Jack and watched her pick up the overpack rucksack.

“Um...Vic’s not here anymore,” Jack replied, looking away as she did so.

“...what do you mean?” Stopping on the walkway.

Jack pauses, turns to look down at her. “...can we talk about this back in the house?”

“...but we will talk about it?”

A long pause. “Yeah. If you want.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

The walk is silent. 

The house is a little barer than before. The instruments are gone. There’s no extra shoes in the piled by the door, nor Vic’s favorite housecoat on a chair. 

“You can have your own room for once, if you like,” Jack said as she kicked off her boots and bent to set Riso free from the leash so the verren could check on her pups. Neither was a puppy anymore, nearly a head taller than their mother, but RIso would check all the same. 

“No thanks,” Ollie replied. “I’d rather stay with you, if that’s ok.”

“Always.” Small grin as she tosses the rucksack onto her bed to deal with later. “So, are you hungry or...?”

Ollie just gives her a look.

Jack sighs.

“Look, kid...there’s not much to say, alright? Sometimes you love someone...but they can’t stay forever. It happens. Vic had to leave, to go...do the next thing. Helping people with music. And I couldn’t go with him. So that’s it.”

“Did he ask you to go with him?”

“He did.” Quietly.

“Then why didn’t you go?”

“...that’s...complicated, Ollie.”

“...it’s not because of me, is it?”

“What?” Surprised.

“Because...you promised me...” Tears coming.

“What? No! No, kid don’t...don’t cry. It's not your fault, I promise. It's not!”

“But...you said...”

“No, no...I just...Ollie...” A long sigh. “...would you like to hear the story of how I met your dad?”

“What does that have to do with this?”

“Everything, actually. Because...I don’t know how else to explain to you why there’s certain parts of the universe where I still have an active bounty on my head.”

“...oh.”

“...ice cream and ducks and a ridiculously long story sound good to you?”

“...yeah, I think so.”

Jack didn’t spare the details, but she did spare the blood. 

“And...that’s how I met your mom and dad and tried to kill them both,” Jack finished as Ollie popped the last of the cone in her mouth and licked the melted ice cream off her fingers. “Obviously...a lot happened. I...got...better, I guess?” Shrugs. “I found a home, here on Grissom. I fought in the war, and got pardoned for the crap I did before.”

“...does Vic know?”

“No. I never told him.”

“Why not?” Surprised.

“...visually, most people see me and automatically assume...stuff.” Shrugs. “And...not all of it is wrong, probably. But Vic...didn’t. The only thing he knew about me was that I knew a kid named Ollie that meant alot to me, and that was it. And it was nice to not be...judged for once. To just be...accepted at face value. So I never told him. He didn’t know that Jack, and it was easier sometimes to pretend with him that....she’d never really existed.”

“Then why are you telling me?” Confused. “I never knew that Jack. I wasn’t even born yet.”

“No, but...” Rubbing her face. “Kid. Ollie. Your dad...accepted me at my worst, alright? Helped me when he had no real reason to. And I want you to know that. I want you to know how...amazing your dad was."

"...so...what about Vic?"

"What about him?"

"Where did he go that you couldn't follow?"

"_______." Shrugs. "I did some especially sh... crappy stuff out there, and it's a bit outside Alliance control so...."

"....you should've told him."

"Maybe." A deep sigh. "Probably. But it wouldn't have changed anything except maybe how he remembered me."

"Oh, so you can see the future now?" Skeptical. 

"F-....ha." Ruffling her hair, which Ollie hates. When she glares she looks like her mother, and that for some reason makes Jack smile. "C'mon, the verrens will be hungry and I am too. Let's get dinner and talk about our week so we can fit in everything you want to do."

"Ok!"

They grow even closer that week. And Jack spends a lot of time training Ollie with Riso, says to teach her so maybe she can get a puppy next time one of them breeds. Ollie is super excited and trains really hard. Jack quietly starts bonding Riso to Ollie. The verren sleeps with the girl at night, Jack by the third day has Ollie doing all of her commands, and Riso responds extremely well. Jack is both proud and a little sad. 

-090-

"Darlings, I'm home!" Miranda, a joke that starts earlier with Vic. Ollie pops around a corner. 

"Mom!!"

"There's one!” Hugging her daughter tightly. “Where's the other two? I know I'm a bit late, but the transport from the planet was overbooked and we got pushed to a later ride-"

"Jack told me. And Mr. Vic's not here anymore."

"... what?" Shocked. "Is Jack...did she-?"

"I'm fine." Jack, sticking her head around the corner. "Ollie, go make sure your bags are ready, ok?"

"Ok."

"Jack, I'm so-"

"Don't be. I told you when you met him he wouldn't stay forever."

"...where did he go?"

"_________."

Miranda understands. Nods. "....if I'd known-"

"Which is why I didn't tell you." Shrugs. "Don't worry about it. Ollie was exactly what I needed."

"...good." Grumbling. "However I still feel like shit...."

"Good." Looking uncomfortable. "Maybe you won't be as angry about the fact that I bribed them to modify your ship without asking first."

"You  _ what- _ "

"I'm giving Ollie Riso."

" _ You're- _ "

A pause. Miranda takes a deep breath. Jack’s not smirking, and looks unusually serious for once. Which probably means there actually is a good reason behind this, whatever Miranda’s gut instinct to lash out may be screaming internally right now. "Ok. Alright. Please explain to me how this is a good idea?"

So Jack does. Ollie is getting older, and Miranda can't protect her from everything. But Riso's a good second bet. She's smart and extremely protective. Anyone or anything tries to get to Ollie will have to go through her. She's not an enthusiastic hunter or aggressive usually, but she's fiercely loyal and again, really smart. She'll be a good friend for Ollie. 

Miranda has a hard time arguing with that.

Ollie doesn't know yet. They surprise her, and Ollie is over the moon. They don't have long before it's time to pick up the ship. Jack says goodbye, to them and to Riso. Miranda hugs her goodbye, which she usually doesn't, makes her promise to take care of herself. Jack grudgingly does. 

As they leave, Miranda promises herself they're coming by more often. Not just for Jack, but for Ollie and Riso too. 

Ollie is technically two years ahead in school, and a voracious reader. She 'ship schools' but gets through the work so fast she’s frequently at loose ends. Plays ukulele and trains with Riso and Miranda in biotics. She calls Jack every chance she gets.

They make plans to visit Jack in a few months, but a change in plans leaves them at loose ends for about a week nearby. Decide to drop in and surprise Jack. (Global dust storm at their next stop, no reason to try and get to the surface for at least two weeks.)

They show up on her doorstep, and ring the bell. Jack opens it unusually quickly, and immediately panics as she yanks them inside. 

"Fuck me-!"

"Jack! Language!" Miranda, hissed. "What's-"

"Ollie, take Riso to see the pups, ok?"

"But-"

"Please, Ollie." Serious face.

"...ok." She goes.

Miranda. "Ok, so what-"

"The Normandy is here."

Silence. Miranda's eyes are huge. 

"Why-"

"The fucking _ memoria _ l."

A stomach full of cold lead. "...I forgot."

"They're coming to get me."

"When?"

"Now!"

"Fuck me."

"Exactly." Checking her Omni. "I'll be back in 3 days, and I don't care if you stay while I'm gone. It actually solves a problem for me."

"What's that?"

"Verren sitting."

Miranda's face says it all.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the one that shows up without fucking calling  _ again _ ."

"...true." Sighing. "Ok, fine. I suppose if I can manage Riso-"

The door chimes. 

"In the back, go!"

It's reminiscent of her first time visiting Jack.

Miranda disappears around the corner. Jack gives her a minute, then grabs her bag and opens the door. 

"...Liara?"

"Surprised?" Miranda, listening around the corner.

"It's usually Garrus or maybe Kasumi they send. Something wrong?"

"Not precisely, but I do wish to ask a favor from you."

"The Shadow Broker needs a favor from me? This should be fucking good."

"Don't be an ass, Jack. Garrus wants to reopen the discussion on finding Miranda."

"...ok." Guarded. "The fuck do you want from me?"

"I'm against it, and I want you to support me. Unless you've changed your mind since our last-"

"No, I haven't." Flatly. "She'll come back when she wants to, until then we should leave her the fuck alone."

"And I agree with you, so help me convince Garrus as well."

"I mean, I will, I just don't understand why you changed your fucking mind."

"...I know where Miranda is."

Jack goes still. 

"Or rather," Liara corrected herself, "I know why she hasn't come back."

"... what's that supposed to mean?"

" She has a reason-"

"Of course she fucking does, this is cheerleader we're talking about."

"-and while I don't necessarily agree with it, I understand why she's made the choice that she has. And since that's her choice, we need to respect it and protect her from our well-meaning but misguided friends until she's decided for herself to return."

"Ok, sure. Whatever. Can we go now, before Grunt eats all the good food?"

"That's it?" Skeptical. "You aren't going to require a bribe or some ridiculous favor-"

"No, I don't- fuck, Liara, what do you want me to say?" Groaning. "It's fucking cheerleader. She's fine. And going after her when she doesn't want to be found is a waste of time and a good way to get fucking blasted into lower orbit on the unlikely off chance you actually succeeded." Rubbing at her face. "So can we go, already?"

"Yes, of course." Slight smile. "It's the speech, isn't it? Couldn't shove the responsibility on someone else again?"

"...yeah, I guess." Muttered. "Sorry." 

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Why fucking not?" Sighing.

"Do you miss her?"

"Cheerleader?" Surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know, I suppose...the only thing you could count on more than Shepard doing the Nobel thing was you and she fighting. I guess, for you, it might be better if she never came back."

"Well, I...." Uncomfortable pause. "... that's not..."

"That's not a fair question." Miranda, coming around the corner. "Because we're not exactly on the same terms we were 8 years ago."

"Miranda?!" Liara is floored. "You're-...but then... _ Jack knows?? _ You trusted...of all of... _ you choose Jack?! _ "

"I almost had her out the door, Miranda,” Jack, dropping her bag again. “And trust me, I can still pretend quite fucking convincingly that I’d like to flatten your skull so-”

“ _ Mo-om! _ ” Ollie from the back. “What’s  _ taking _ so long?”

Liara’s eyes go even wider. “Is that-?”

“It is.” Miranda, with a small smile. “Would you like to meet her?”

“ _ Yes! _ ”

“Mom, seriously, what’s-” Ollie comes around the corner. “Wait, is that... _ Liara?” _

“Yes,” Miranda, smiling at the way Liara sinks to her knees with a watery smile of her own. “This is your Aunt Liara. Liara, this is my daughter Olivia.”

“It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Olivia.” Voice quivering a little. “I don’t suppose...you’d like a hug?”

“Uh, yeah!” Practically tackling her. “You’re here! And you look just like your picture!! Did you really get stuck in an ancient ruin you were exploring by yourself? That’s really brave, we go in ruins too but mom always makes sure we have backup and now we take Riso too just to be safe. And she’s so smart she’s practically a person. Your skin is  _ really  _ blue! And-”

[Liara, you get lost?] Over her omni. It's Garrus. [Everyone else is loaded up and we’re ready to go.]

Liara freezes, panicked. Jack quickly grabs her wrist. “Garrus, give us five. I found a last minute sitter for the kiddos.”

[Oh, thank _____. Why didn’t Liara answer her own omni, though?]

[She’s too busy staring at the sitter’s ass.] Wide grin. Miranda elbows Jack, who just gives her a ‘what?’ look.

Liara yelps. “I am not-!”

“See you in five,” Jack hangs up the call. “We need to go.”

“But we will talk more.” Liara to Miranda. She looks down at the girl still hanging on her waist. “And when we have time, I’ll answer anything you want to ask me. I promise.”

“What? You have to go? But-”

“Ollie.” Jack, breaking in gently and pulling her back from Liara. “Three days. I’ll be back and Liara will come with me. Promise. Ice cream, park time, whatever you want. But we have to go, or it's going to get complicated. Alright?”

“Ok...” Disappointed.

“Go, I’ve got the ‘kids’.” Miranda, rolling her eyes. “I suppose if we can manage Riso on a tiny ship, just...Liara?”

“Yes?”

“Do I have a  _ leak _ I need to worry about, or...?”

“Oh, no. No. It was...purely accidental. I’ll tell you about it when we get back.”

“Alright. Good.” Sighing a bit in relief.

“Three days,” Jack said as she scooped up her rucksack once more and grabbed Liara’s elbow to tow her out the door. “Be good, Ollie! See you soon!”

“Bye Jack! Bye Aunt Liara, it was nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to meet you too-!” The door slides shut.

Miranda feels eyes on her, and looks down at her daughter staring up at her. “What?”

“Two things,” Ollie said in a way that reminded Miranda a little too much of her herself sometimes. “Why are we hiding, and should the verren be eating Jack’s pillows?”

Shit.

-090-

“Don’t take it so hard,” Jack said as they entered the lift and punched in code for the lower docks. “She didn’t trust me.”

“Then how in the world-”

“They stopped here. Ollie got free and managed to find me. As soon as I realized who her mother was I put it together.”

“Oh, so then this is still a relatively recent thing?”

“Oh, no. They’ve been coming to visit on and off for the last...6 years?”

“ _ 6 years _ ...then, Ollie was only...”

“2.”

“...goddess preserve me.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely too smart and sneaky for her own good.” But very proud. Liara makes a sound. “What?”

“I’ll never be the favorite Aunt.”

“...what are you talking about?”

“You have a six year head start on being her favorite aunt. They probably don’t get to see Orianna in person much, if ever. If they had, I would have found out sooner. I’ll never catch up at this rate-”

“I’m not her  _ Aunt _ .” Scornful.

“But...I thought among humans, children who are close to adults that are not their parents or blood relatives will often-”

“Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe? Sometimes? But...no. Not me. I’m just her Jack, alright? Full fucking stop. You can fight with Orianna to be her favorite Aunt.”

“...then I have some work to do.” Pulling up her omni.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking at my schedule.” Seriously. “To see what can be rearranged so I can come visit you whenever they’re scheduled to come too. Send me the dates.”

“...did you just fucking invite yourself over to my place?”

“I’ll bring two cases of Sucker Punch with me.” Not even bothering to look up.

“...each visit?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, fine.” Pulling up her omni as well. “There you go.” Grumbling. “Shit, I’m gonna have to go get more fucking sheets.”

“Look on the bright side, Jack.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m going to be so busy pestering you for details about Olivia that you won’t have any time to worry about speech in two days.”

“...fuck me.” Muttered. “Cheerleader is going to fucking  _ owe _ me _. _ ”

“Oh? Do you have something in mind on how to collect?” Thoughtful, something about the way Jack says that makes her wonder.

“Yeah. She can make me a fucking cheesecake.” Smirk.

“...Miranda makes cheesecake?” In a very quiet voice. 

“Yeah, its about the only fucking thing she can cook, too.” Snorts. “She’s almost burned down my kitchen....twice? Three times? Still have the mark on the ceiling from the last exploded lasagna.”

“I have so many questions.”

“Well, we have time. Just don’t fuck it up around the others, alright?” Voice going hard. “You said you wanted to protect her? So fucking do it.”

“Please, Jack, I’m the Shadow Broker. I can fucking watch my mouth when I want to.”

“You better fucking hope you can, because if you don’t you won’t have to wait for Miranda to find out to get fucked, alright?”

“Yes, Jack, I understand.” Pointed look. It's on that half-glare that they arrive, Garrus waiting by the airlock.

“Ready to go, ladies?” Sensing the mood. “Everything alright?”

“Liara’s just pissed my verren sitter is...just not that into her.” Jack, shrugging with a leering smirk. “Sorry, bluebell, not everyone wants a taste of azure no matter how much you ask-”

“Jack, I do not need nor want your help to pick up a date.” Liara, cooly, playing her part. “Trust me, if I were actually trying your painfully obvious attempts to ‘cock block’ would not remotely succeed-”

“Ladies! Ladies. Let’s get moving, you can go find a quiet corner of the ship somewhere to finish this and possibly murder each other once we’re underway, alright?”

“Fine, fine...”

-090-

The pillows took a little time to sort out, and Miranda figured whatever got destroyed they would just replace once Jack was back. A few things could stand to be replaced as it was, so...

The other thing was a little harder to figure out.

“...we are hiding,” Miranda admitted as she sat with her daughter on the floor, throwing balls for the verren to chase and rubbing their bellies when they flopped down to rest for a minute. “We have been since you were born.”

“Why?” Curious, unafraid.

“Because...not everyone liked your father. Or me.” Sighing. “War...complicates things. You try to make the best choices that you can, but...there’s only so much you can do. And you’re going to make mistakes, or your best won’t be good enough. You can do everything exactly right and still fail, ok? That happens. But the people that you fail, that get hurt or die...they don’t always understand that. Between your dad and I...we have enemies from the war. People who might want to hurt you because of us. So we’re hiding, until you’re older, because it's the easiest way to protect you for now.”

“...the people in the picture...they aren’t-”

“No, no absolutely not. Anyone of them would absolutely be on your side, ok? But...even though I know they would  _ love _ to meet you, to know you...we couldn’t keep you hidden after that. There’d be too many people who knew the secret. It’d never stay a secret.”

“Like cracks in a hull. All the air would escape.”

“Exactly.”

“...are we in danger?” Worried.

“No. But it's why we only come to see Jack, and why she usually takes you around the station without me. It's why we never get to go visit Aunt Oriana, and why we stay mainly on the outer rim of populated planets and systems.”

“You said your work-”

“It is important. We’ve learned a great deal about the reformed reapers because of our work. We’ve helped scientists, like your aunt, in ways that wouldn’t have been possible without us.”

“...ok.”

“Ok?” Confused.

“Ok.” Blinking up at her. “I understand. We’re hiding, until I’m older, and then I won’t have to hide anymore, right?”

“...right.”

“Then ok.” Leaning against her. “And when I don’t have to hide anymore, I get to meet everyone in the picture?”

“Everyone. I promise.”

“Ok. Then I can wait.”

Her amazing, wonderful daughter. Whatever did she do to deserve someone as amazing as that?

-090-

“When you look at her, who do you see?”

Liara, ambushing Jack with questions as she has done for the last two days.

“Used to be him, sometimes still her, but mostly just Ollie now.” Muttered, quietly.

Describe the trip, the speech. The discussion (they prevail) and how Liara discovered the truth (an accident, one of her people sends ‘look alike’ photos of randos who look like her old crew mates. Figured it couldn’t actually be Miranda because she had a kid and a verren with a guy on a dinky space station. Sent it to Liara for a laugh...and that’s how she found out. Crazy, right?). Jack gives her (with permission) all of Miranda’s contact codes so she can set up her own secure networks and encrypted lines while they’re traveling. 

Half the crew thinks they’re planning something, the other half thinks they’re fucking.

Garrus confronts Jack. She tells him Liara wants to pork her verren sitter, and Garrus calls her a liar. She insults him back.

“It’s not even a good lie, Jack!”

“That’s how you know its the fucking truth!” Yelled after him.

They get back, and Liara disembarks with Jack at her port. That doesn’t help the rumors in the least. They head straight for her place. 

“Do I need to get my own place, or...?” Uncertain how many beds she has.

“Do you snore?” Pointed.

“Not that I’m aware of.” A little offended.

“Then you can stay with me or sleep on the couch. Cheerleader and Ollie probably took the guest room, so that’s all that’s left.”

“...you don’t mind someone else sleeping in your bed?” Surprised.

“Uh...no?” Shrugs. “Kind got fucking used to it when...they started visiting and...stuff.” Looks away. 

“Then if you don’t mind, I’ll stay with you.”

“Fine.” Growing smile.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Her eyes are locked on the door.

Almost as soon as she’s inside, Ollie is launching herself at Jack, the biotic dropping her sack to biotically catch the young girl and whirl her around. “You’re home!!” 

Liara barely has time to adjust to the change in her companion before they’re surrounded by three dashing verrens. Miranda appears a moment later, looking harried and odd in her comfortable tshirt and spacer cargo pants. A quick whistle has all three verren scurrying back to sit patiently to one side, tails still wagging happily. 

“Nice!” Jack said as she dropped the wiggling almost-seven-year-old onto the couch. “How long did it take to teach them that?”

“One day,” Miranda replied with a smug smirk.

“Only because Riso already knew it,” Ollie, from the couch. “Ask her how long it took to teach her that trick on the ship.”

“Ollie...” Miranda, warningly.

“Cut your mom some slack, verren training takes time usually,” Jack, kneeling to greet her babies. “Yes, yes, I missed you too...good girl, Riso. Argent. Arum. Yeah, you’re good boys too. I bet you were practically angels, huh? Yeah.”

“They ate three pillows.” Miranda, flatly as she gives Liara a brief hug. “Good to see you made it safely.”

“Only three? Pfft, you were behaving!” Wrestling with them now. Ollie joins in.

“Everything was fine.” Liara, still holding her bag. “Do you know where I can put this? Jack said I could stay with her.”

“Oh, her room’s right there. Ollie and I took the guest room this time.” Picking up Jack’s bag. “Come on, I’ll show you where everything is.”

It is bizarre for Liara to watch Miranda walk through Jack’s home, tell her where everything is she might need, and act as though she’s as comfortable there as she is on her own ship. They finish and come out to Ollie putting her shoes on and Jack leashing up the verren.

“Park and ice cream,” the biotic explained as she caught Miranda’s eye. “Not enough to spoil dinner, promise.” Though she rolls her eyes slightly. “We’ll pick up something on the way back. Italian? Liara, you want to come or...?”

“How about Liara and I catch up and we’ll all have dinner together when you get back?” Miranda, seeing Liara is almost overwhelmed. “I’ll have Liara look over the menu and send you what she wants.”

“Sounds good. Ollie?”

“Let’s go!”

“So...I don’t know how you feel about Italian food, but I can recommend the lasagna. It pairs fairly well with the red wine they have, and if we’re lucky Ollie will con Jack into splurging on some tiramisu for afterwards.”

“...goddess preserve me.”

“...it’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Rueful, leading the way to the balcony. Miranda likes it out there.

“I mean, Jack’s...softened since she first came on board the Normandy. Especially after her students, but...well, I suppose I just never thought...even after three days of stories about Ollie and even how you apparently exploded a lasagna in her oven, I guess it just didn’t sink in...” Shaking her head. “She’s practically...domestic! What did you  _ do _ to her?”

“I didn’t do anything. We have Ollie and...someone else to thank for that.” Remembering. “Were you able to convince the crew to put off searching for me for at least one more year?”

“Yes. Jack was...surprisingly persuasive. And still has most of them convinced she hates you. It's quite the performance.”

“Are you sure it's a performance?” Wry.

“You’re in her home and you know it as well as you know your own.” Pointed.

“That’s fair.” More gently. “How was everyone?”

Liara lists who was there and who wasn’t and why. Only she, Tali, Garrus and Jack have consistently made every memorial since it began. Jack did well with her speech, the cursing was less prevalent than anyone expected. She asks for her side of the story of how Liara found out, then Liara asks how Jack found out. Miranda asks more about Liara’s life. How is she doing? How is her father? Etc.

The discussion runs long, and before they realize it Jack is back, Ollie holding onto three very well-behaved verren while Jack totes in two armfuls of takeout packages. Miranda moves to help, and then together with an ease that speaks of practice they divide up the containers, get plates and drinks on the table, feed the verren and have everyone settled before Liara can do more than offer to help.

Thus begins the Ollie interrogation of Liara, who answers as best she can. She notices about halfway through Miranda and Jack are having a quiet conversation to the side about someone she doesn’t know (Cargoship Captain). After dinner there is in fact tiramisu (yay!) and then biotic ball on the TV. Liara isn’t a huge fan, but watching the other three debate players and strategies amongst themselves is highly entertaining. When Ollie starts to nod off, Jack takes her back to bed. And then never comes back. Miranda realizes the time, and goes to find Jack already curled up with Ollie, fast asleep, with all three verren piled around them.

“I suppose I’m on the couch tonight,” Miranda, eyeing the pile from the door.

“You can stay with me.” Liara. “I know it's Jack’s bed, but if she stole your spot...” Hiding a smile. “Unless there is some reason you don’t want to sleep in Jack’s bed?”

“No, that’s...well, that’s usually where Ollie and I stay.”

“And not her guest room?” Curious.

“...it wasn’t always a guest room.” Carefully, not sure how much the others know or how much Jack wants her to share. Grabbing something to wear from her bag. “Ollie is generally an early riser, so I’ll probably head to sleep.”

“Then I shall as well.” They turn everything off. Thoughtful. “Did you meet him?”

“Meet who?”

“Whoever Jack lived with for a couple of years.” Catches Miranda’s look. “She didn’t say much, but she seemed quite...content with him, for a time.”

“She was, I think.” Swallowing hard. “And yeah, we met him. Vic was...a really good guy. I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“I think...he wasn’t the type to put down roots, and Jack didn’t want to leave.”

“And that’s it?”

“I...” A bit embarrassed. “I was a little distracted at the time with a new romance of my own. Jack would, and still does, keep Ollie for a few days so I can...see him. Privately. She hasn’t wanted to speak of it much since then, so...”

“I can see how getting Jack to talk about something she doesn’t want to discuss would be hard.”

“Yes, that certainly hasn’t changed.”

They go to bed. It's a little weird for MIranda because Jack didn’t change the sheets, and the last time she smelled that much  _ Jack _ ....it’s a restless night for her.

Jack’s unapologetic the next morning (of course) and Liara is amused. And impressed at how, once again, Jack and Miranda move as a team for Ollie without even thinking about it.

Miranda keeps wondering about Vic.

A good day together. 


	3. Part 3

That afternoon, Liara learns MIranda and Ollie can play instruments now and asks for a private concert. Ollie is eager to show off, and MIranda does so reluctantly. They play together really well, and Liara thoroughly enjoys it. Jack enjoys it less, not because it's not good but because of the memories associated with them. She disappears out to the balcony. 

Miranda excuses herself while Ollie shows off some solo work. She’s leaning on the balcony edge, staring moodily into the distance.

“You want something?” Not turning around. “Got fuck all planned for dinner if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“You want to talk about it?” Settling beside her, facing back inside.

“Nothing to talk about.” Too quickly.

“...should I spirit the ukulele and violin back to the ship, then? So ‘nothing’ doesn’t happen a second time?”

“No, don’t...it’s fine. She did great. So did you. So...it’s fine.”

“Well, if it's such a not big deal...why are you still upset that Vic left?”

Silence.

Miranda risks a glance over, and realizes Jack has actual tears running down her face and a hand clamped over her own mouth.

“Oh, shit, Jack-”

“Don’t.” Grated out between her fingers. “Just fucking don’t.”

“But you-”

“Fuck. I  _ hate _ this.” Anger. Miranda pauses.

“Jack...did Vic... _ do _ something...?”

“No. I mean, yeah, but not the way you mean.” Wiping roughly at her face. “I told you. He left.”

“...you could have told him the truth, Jack.”

“Could I?” Turning to give her a hard look. “Have you told (Cargo Captain?)”

Miranda doesn’t answer, looks away first.

“Exactly.” Looking back over the balcony. "How The fuck are you supposed to share the worst part of yourself with someone like that?"

"...I don't know." Sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Snorted.

"He cared about you. Truly."

"Yeah, I know." Rubbing furiously at her face again. ".... fucking hate crying."

"Yeah, me too." Seeing Ollie coming. "Act like you just got a call."

"What?"

"Ollie is coming. Pretend you're on a call. We'll go get dinner. Ok?"

"...ok."

Miranda gets ingredients to make cheesecake while she's out. 

Jack actually has some work to do that evening, but is extremely pleased to have homemade cheesecake for dessert. She has to go back to work the next day, and Liara has to leave. Miranda wonders if they should head out, even if the storm isn't over yet, but Jack and Ollie protest. So they're going to stay a few more days. 

-090-

Jack walks Liara to the port on her way to work. Part before she gets to her ship. Jack has to get back to work.

Miranda has dinner taken care of when she gets back, but has also taken over Jack's desk with work. Jack doesn't mind. Grades stuff on the couch while watching something with Ollie. Park and ice cream later that evening after they eat. Miranda tags along for once, and they take all the verren. Play biotic ball with the verren, and have a great time.

Miranda remains a little more gentle than usual with Jack for the next few days. Lots of quiet moments. They'll be back in a few months. 

However, Jack says she’s looking forward to it. Things just aren’t the same when the two of them aren’t there.

It leaves Miranda feeling especially warm in the chest for some reason.

-090-

It's six months later. This is the third visit with Jack during that time, this one Miranda off with her boyfriend and Liara and Jack spending time with Ollie on the station. Things are...seriousish? Or she knows she’s going to have to make a decision eventually. 

Then he asks for the first time about Ollie’s father.

“Why do you want to know?” Miranda, surprised.

“To be honest, I’m not sure Ollie likes me.” The guy. “I thought maybe if I know more about her father...”

“Olivia never met him. He died before she was born.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” Tight smile.

“Still, I mean..telling me about him will still tell me about her. About who she might become.”

And in that moment, Miranda realizes she can never trust him with the full truth before Olivia knows, and that once he knows it...how will he react? There is no scenario that ends well, and therefore...it’s not going to work. 

Sometimes, she hates the way her brain works.

Within minutes, she’s distracted him and is planning her withdrawal from his life. Accepts a year long mission that is nowhere in his delivery range. Promises to stay in touch, then doesn’t. 

When she gets back to Liara, Jack and Ollie, Liara won’t stop teasing Jack about some girl she was staring at when she Jack met her at the docks with Ollie for their weekend together. Tells them all together that she and Ollie won’t be back for a year. It's something for Orianna that she’s been putting off, but really can’t anymore. Crucial information, possible answers. It's what needs to be done.

Jack is suspicious, but lets it go. Liara gives her a gift which is now supremely useful: entangled particle communicator! She still plans to come see Jack the few times she was to meet them on the station, and she’ll speak to them using the communicator then. The other end can stay with Jack the rest of the time. It uses a huge amount of power, so isn’t always an option, but it means they’ll never go more than a week without speaking to Jack (and sometimes Liara) face to face. Ollie is a bit easier about the long separation after that. She’s eight now, and very independent. Miranda promises to start to train her on running a few additional systems on the ship, and she’s excited about that. 

Jack goes to the memorial that year, and is met by Orianna at her favorite bar one night. Offers to buy her dinner, as a thank you. Obviously for saving her all those years ago and nothing else. Better late than never, right? Asks her to tell her about Olivia. Jack tells her stories about Ollie. Orianna considers hitting on her, Jack refuses to take the bait. But considers telling Miranda about it later.

Then Orianna tells Miranda. Tells her why did she have to be so hard on Jack all those years? Obviously that’s why Jack turned her down, Orianna looks too much like the woman she wanted to kill for so long. And now she’ll never see the tattoos! Oh lack a day! Miranda puts up with it...but doesn’t tell her the truth. It still makes her feel pretty good about herself. 

Jack and Ollie chat a few months in. Ollie says her mom is grumpy. Got a message from the BF she didn’t like. Jack advises her to stay out of it. Ollie wants to know why love is so complicated, and Jack says it isn’t. People are what’s complicated. But love is easy. Doesn’t know Miranda is listening around the corner.

“I love you, my Jack.”

“I love you, Ollie.”

“ _ My _ Ollie.” Pointedly.

“I love you, your Ollie.” Smirks.

“Jack! Do it right.” Groans.

“Alright, alright...I love you, my Ollie. And no matter how complicated you or I get, that won’t ever change.”

After the year is out, Miranda and Ollie return to a pleased Jack.

She has a girlfriend. 

Miranda once again is a little annoyed by this. Jack tells them about her (Felicia) and their year-long dancing around of will they or won’t they. And they decidedly will. It's going well. But she can’t meet Miranda or Ollie until Miranda makes a decision because she is definitely going to know who Miranda is five minutes into meeting her. She knew who Jack was too, and about most of the major players. She might even recognize Ollie as Shepard’s. She’s still a tech in the spaceport, fixing ships. Miranda still has the altered appearance, which passes her through most situations, but in a one on one encounter it probably won’t hold.

Asks if Miranda has made a decision about Ollie yet. She hasn’t. It's easier just to hide. Jack isn’t exactly in a position to say otherwise.

They have a good week together, and Jack goes with them on a short jaunt. Catches a different ride back. Liara is super jealous, she couldn’t join them this time.

Ollie is head and shoulders above her peers academically. Miranda lets her run ahead as much as she wants, and teaches her extensively about the ship and how it works. Ollie is nine when she does her first space walk, in a special modified suit, with Miranda while Jack pilots the ship. During their short trip together. Ollie loves every second of it. 

This is also when she decides to ‘upgrade’ their entangled particle com device, cutting its power requirements in half. She’s basically a genius engineer. Make Shepard also an engineer. Her dad would be proud. Miranda is just glad they didn’t break Liara’s very expensive gift. Jack laughs her ass off.

Another 4 mos go by, Miranda and Ollie are back again. Jack told her gf she’ll be busy for a few days, and not to come by. That it's private, and Felicia seems to understand.

Then she shows up unannounced. Jack goes to answer the insistent ringing of the door, confused. Then steps outside it, leaving it cracked behind her. Miranda gets up to see what’s up, something about the voices making her inner alarm go off. 

“...did you seriously disable my fucking key? I thought you trusted me-”

“I thought you understood the fucking rules. I told you not to come by until _____. That I was busy.”

“I’m not trying to get in the way, but if it is who I think it is-”

“Who do you think it is?” Cutting in sharply.

“I mean, I don’t know  _ exactly _ but someone you served with on the Normandy with, right? I just wanted to introduce myself, thank them and-”

“Are you fucking-....if you were able to meet them, don’t you think I would have fucking told you?”

“But...”

“You told me you coudl fucking accept it when I laid down boundaries. And the second time I put one down, you fucking climb over it. The  _ fuck-” _

“I thought I was important to you.”

“This isn’t about us! You know  _ some _ of the people I met. Fought alongside. I don’t want to be famous, or important. But some of them are, and if they come to my home and I promise them privacy then they’ll fucking get it.  _ If _ you ever get to meet them, it’ll be because  _ they _ fucking choose it. You don’t get to fucking dictate the terms of their security and safety.”

“...I didn’t think of it like that.”

“Don’t call me. I’ll let you know when I’m free again.” Starts to go back inside. Felicia reaches for her arm. 

“Jack, I...”

“Don’t. Fucking don’t. We’ll talk later.”

“Just tell me it's not...another girlfriend.” In a rush.

“... _ what? _ ” Stunned. “ _ No.  _ The  _ fuck _ -”

“People talk.” Babbling now. “Especially the other techs. They say you have a star selkie wife.”

“I don’t-”

“So you don’t have a visitor who comes to stay with you a few times a year with a child some say looks an awful lot like you that you’re very protective and particular about?”

A long pause. “We’re done.”

“I know she’s here. Mickelson saw them come in, recognized the ship. Honestly, I don’t care except the fact that you didn’t tell me yourself-”

“The fact that you think I’d fucking do that is why we’re over.” Yanking her arm away with a biotic touch. “I’ll drop your stuff at your office. Don’t call me again. Ever.”

Comes inside, leaning against the door,  _ seething _ -

Sees Miranda standing there, mouth open.

“Fuck no.”

“But, Jack, she-”

“Don’t.” Its the fact that it's not in anger and almost a plea that Miranda listens.

“...ok.” Clearing her throat. “...take out for dinner? Our treat. Ollie keeps asking for that atrocity you call pizza, and since I won’t eat it with her-”

“Pineapple on pizza is fucking amazing.”

“Fruit on pizza is an affront to the point of pizza.”

Weak smile. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

Much later that night, watching biotic ball while Ollie snores between them.

“Cheerleader?”

“Yes, Jack?” Turning to look at her.

“The fuck is a selkie?”

Miranda laughs. 

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I’m sorry, I just...do you mean in the original context or what shs meant by it in today’s context?”

“Both, I guess.” Shrugs.

“Ok, well...in old earth mythology a selkie was a magical creature. Shaped like a seal, he or she could shed their ‘skin’ and become a human. There were a lot of legends and stories around them, but usually they had husbands or wives on the land. Ones they would only see for a short time before leaving again for months or years, depending on the migration of the seels.” Shrugging. “Today it gets used to describe people who have a relationship with someone who travels extensively in space, and is gone for sometimes years at a time. They are together only when the space traveler is back in port or planetside, the rest of the time both are free to pursue whoever they wish.”

“Fucking hell. And she thought I’d hide something like that?”

“Some people might.”

“I’m not some people.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“...doesn’t matter now. It's over.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack snorts. “I am. You...seemed to like her.”

“I guess.” Sees MIranda’s look. “...I’m trying not to think about how much I fucking liked her, ok? Shit.”

“Ah. Got it. Sorry.”

“There is one good thing, though.”

“What’s that?”

“If they think she’s mine, they aren’t thinking she might be his.” Long drink. “I just can’t fucking think where they got that idea.”

“...I might.” Sees Jack’s expectant look. “When we first came. And you saw Ollie. And you recognized her.”

“...oh, shit. And then...” Guilty.

“What?”

“I saw ______, the tech that worked on your ship the same night you left. There was a game. He, of course, asked a lot of questions. Fucking ignored most of them, but implied that...maybe you were a previous fuckbuddy.” Shrugs. “Wasn’t...entirely inaccurate, and it meant they didn’t think you were from the crew. Never thought they’d assume Ollie was... _ mine _ .”

“But...given how we’ve been repeat visitors, and Ollie treats you....and you treat Ollie.”

“I’m not trying to be her mom.” Quickly. “Or her dad. Or whatever.”

“I know.” Half smile. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re the second most important person in her life.”

“That can’t be true. Orianna-”

“We speak often, but she’s only met Ori in person once. And they didn’t quite...connect the way you and Ollie do.” More quietly. “You mean the world to her. And I think she’s pretty important to you too.”

“...she is.” Not meeting Miranda’s gaze. “She’s...” Struggling to find the words.

“I know.” Jack’s head jerks up, a flash of guilt. “Not, it's fine. I mean that. She’s incredibly lucky to have someone like you in her corner. But it's not really surprising other people see that, and think she's yours because they can’t conceive caring about a child that much that isn’t theirs.”

“...people are fucking stupid.” Leaning a little closer to Ollie. 

“Yes, they often are.” Checking the time. “I think it's time to put someone in an actual bed.”

“You want some help?”

“If you’ll carry her back, I’ll get the bed ready.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Jack has her up with a touch of biotics. Curled against her neck.

She would do anything for this child.

Miranda has the spot prepared when she gets there, and Jack lays her down. Steps back to watch Miranda tuck her in. Pauses a moment to watch after Miranda leaves, drinking in the sight.

Comes out to Mirnada, back on the couch watching the game.

“Any change in score?” Sitting down again, a little closer than before.

“No, your _______’s are still losing.”

“Shit.” Taking a drink. “I’m not going to set the record straight about Ollie. Not until you and she decide.”

“You might not have much of a love life for a while.”

“Getting laid isn’t a problem. And it's not like I’m sacrificing much in the way of friendship. The techs have known me longer, and the bar doesn’t belong to them. It’ll be fine.”

“If there ever is someone you want to tell _ , need  _ to tell-”

“I would ask first.”

“You don’t need to.” Jack glances up at her in surprise. “Truly, I trust your judgement. And if they mean that much to you...I don’t want Ollie or I to be the reason you’re alone.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered with Felicia. Or Vic.”

“...maybe, maybe not. There is something else I wanted to ask you, though. And while you might not believe me, it was a conversation I intended to have even before any of this happened.”

“Because that’s not fucking ominous.”

“I want to make you, Liara and Orianna legal guardians of Olivia. Just in case.”

“And Orianna is ok with that?”

“I’m not giving her a choice. Because it should be Olivia’s.”

Finish this out. Jack absolutely accepts. Miranda invites her to stay with them. Ollie’s going to end up with her anyways in the morning, so why not? So Jack does, and it's not nearly as weird as she was afraid it would be too.

Figure out the next few days. Jack and Miranda fall into a sort of ‘couply’ pattern, doing things for each other they wouldn’t have before. Or not as much. Fixing clothes, touching each other. Getting things for each other.

At the end, Miranda invites Jack to come with them instead of her coming to stay with them for once. She has a few weeks off, and they have a job nearby(ish). So they’ll wait until Jack can go and she can take two weeks to go with them for once. It won’t be all sitting around being lazy, but most of the work is setting up equipment and making sure it runs right. The rest of the time is theirs to do with as they like. 

Jack accepts. 

For two days they more or less live in EVA suits while in transit. The second time Jack has traveled in their ship. Describe. She and Miranda sleep in shifts, the bed is tiny, but Olivia splits between them. 

They get planetside, and Jack is quick to strip down as far as possible. Ollie does as well. They both love the sun, and soak in as much as possible. Tropical-like planet. Miranda is a bit fairer and has to be more careful, but she enjoys the brazen display of tattoos nonetheless. They set up the equipment, go exploring, and eat travel rations. By the second day Ollie is thoroughly worn out and passes out early on the ship with Riso laying beside her keeping watch. Miranda and Jack have been sleeping in the main area where they normally hang out and eat on pop-up beds. 

“So, what’s there to do now that Ollie’s out?” Jack, sitting across from Miranda at the small fire they keep burning just outside the ship. (Figure out later where her verren boys are while they travel, no room on the ship.)

"The usual."

"And what's that?"

"Drinking, to start with." Pulling out a six pack of Jack's favorite beer.

"Where'd you get that?" Pleasantly surprised. Scoots around to take one. Sitting a lot closer to Miranda now. 

"Traded someone for a few spare parts they needed."

"Careful, Miranda, a few more surprises like that and I might actually think you like me." Smirking.

"I do like you, Jack." Smirking as well. "Most especially when you're not talking."

"Then what would you prefer me doing?" Miranda glances over and realizes Jack has moved even closer. 

"Do you have something in mind?" Trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah." Licking her lips. "I think I'm hungry."

"What for?"

Raking her up and down with her eyes. “Dessert.”

“Careful, Jack.” Voice almost unsteady. “Anymore of that and I might actually think you like me.”

“I do like you.” Crawling closer, leering now. “Wanna fuck?”

“Yes.” Tangling her fingers in Jack’s hair to drag her closer. “I believe I do.”

There’s less posturing. Less proving. There’s no need to when they already know....more than they did before. A few times one or the other pauses, an ear and an eye towards the open door of the ship. A chuckle. Don’t wake Ollie! 

“Nah, don’t want to traumatise the kid.” Jack, three fingers deep into making Miranda make the most  _ delicious  _ sounds. “Probably be a fucking mood kiler.”

“Not -ah!- that much kills your mood.” Shifting a bit. “Not even rocks...in the small of your back....apparently.”

“Stop pretending you’re fussy, cheerleader,” grinning against her collar bone. “I know better.”

“Think so?”

“Yeah.”

She should hate that Jack’s right.

She doesn’t.

"That was nice." Sometime later, breathing deep in the early hours of the morning. 

"You're fucking welcome." Smug.

"Oh, and I did nothing did I?" Dryly.

"I mean..." Smirking. Miranda rolls over on top of her and pushes down with her hips. The sound that escaped from Jack is entirely too satisfying. 

"You were saying?" Practically purred. 

"Fuck that." Pushing her hips up suggestively. "This is better."

"Mm...I need to sleep. I suspect you do too."

"Fuck sleep."

"You will feel very differently when Ollie is up demanding your attention."

"...yeah, probably." Stifling a yawn. "But, um....was this a one time fuck or....?"

"...do you want it to be?"

A long pause. "No."

"No what?" Blinking down at Jack.

"I want to do this again."

“...me too.” Small smile. “So...tomorrow, then? Same time, same place?”

“If nothing better comes up.” Smacking Miranda’s ass. “Course you’re fucking gorgeous, so...”

“Always a charmer, Jack.” Getting up to clean up and sleep, unabashedly naked in the firelight. “Are you coming to sleep or are you staying here?”

“...to sleep, I guess.” Rolling to her feet. “Fuck. Is this what getting old feels like?”

“I guess?” Chuckling quietly. 

Figure this out. Ollie is indeed up way too early, and Jack and Miranda drag themselves out of bed and into the sunlight to help make breakfast. At some point, Ollie does something that takes her out of sight for a few minutes. Jack pulls Miranda into a quiet corner, and thoroughly kisses her.

“What happened to waiting until tonight?” Miranda gasped, still tilting back her hips so the hand working its way past her waistband has room to move. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, right there-!”

“Mo-om!”

“Shit!” Grabbing Jack’s wrist, holding her still. Taking a breath. “Yes, Ollie?” 

“Where’s my boots?”

Miranda gives Jack a very reluctant look, but after a teasing swipe of her fingers Jack withdraws with a muttered, “At least she sleeps like a fucking rock.”

“Which is good, as subtle is not your middle name.”

“Take it as a compliment.” Pinching her ass. “You’re just that fucking good.”

“I think you mean good at fucking.”

“Mo-om!!”

“Yes, Ollie, I’m...on my way!”

Jack just leers. Dark does not come soon enough. Ollie doesn’t crash out as early, gets Miranda to play with her on her violin as she pulls out her ukulele. Jack is better about it this time, and even tonelessly hums along sometimes. When Ollie is yawning more than singing, she suggests she go to bed. 

Ollie rolls her eyes. “Fine. I know why you want me to go to sleep.”

Jack looks surprised. Miranda asks carefully, “And why is that?”

“So you can drink the special beer you brought for Jack.” Getting up, and dusting herself off. “I don’t mind, you know. It's not like you get mean when you drink.”

“And who do you know that gets mean when they drink?” Jack, worried.

“No one, it just happens in movies alot.” Shrugs. “You just get cuddly. Even with mom.”

“...yeah, sorry. Still you need to sleep, so...”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Hugs all around. Riso goes back with her to sleep on the tiny bed. 

Jack says quietly, “How long do we have to wait?”

“That eager, Jack?” Teasing, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

Leaning closer. “I can still smell you on my fingers, cheerleader...I’ve been ready for dessert for  _ hours _ .”

“...let’s take a walk.” Getting to her feet.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Putting a hand out. “Let’s go.”

“Alright.” Accepting Miranda's hand. She doesn't let go once they're both up. 

Jack lets herself be led along to a small alcove where Miranda clearly prepared a few things. A blanket already spread on the ground, etc. 

"I take it you have plans for- mmph!"

Kissing. Much kissing. Many much kissing! Jack's pushed into a wall before she realizes it, Miranda already going for her belt buckle and pushing her pants down. 

"I thought I was the one getting dessert." Around a hitch in her throat as Miranda eagerly latches onto her throat slips a hand between her legs. 

"Maybe later." Dropping to her knees. "When I've finished with you."

"Big words."

"Then I better get to work."

They go at it for hours. Some time later, they're both naked and enjoying the quiet, cool dark of night. 

"What is it?" Jack as Miranda sits up.

"Thirsty." Pulling out a bottle she stashed. "Want some?"

"Sure." Drinks after her. 

Miranda stays sitting up, looking at Jack silver-gilt in the two full moons. 

"Need something?"

"No, just looking." Gently tracing a hand down Jack's side. "Your skin is the most incredible work of art."

"You want one?" Reaching out to brush the scar Miranda still flinches at when she touches it. "If it bothers you that much, babe, getting it covered wouldn't be a problem."

"...ah..."

"What?" Seeing the change in Miranda's face, sitting up. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's not going to make you any more or less fuckable, trust me. But if it bothers you that much..."

"You called me babe." Leaning over to kiss Jack. 

"...did I?" A little dazed from being thoroughly kissed. 

"Yeah." Kissing her again. 

"...ready for more, babe?"

"Fuck yes."

There's even less sleep that night.

-090-

The week ends on an incredibly high note. Jack tells Miranda they should absolutely do this again sometime. Miranda agrees. They make plans for them to visit again in a few months, and other than video calls that's it. 

Miranda arrives at the port, even more eager than Ollie for once. Jack didn't answer their last call, but it was the end of semester and she's always super busy then. Miranda has a key to get in, and they enter to find everything a mess.

Arum and Argent have strewn things everywhere, and there's the sound of someone being loudly sick in the bathroom.

"Jack?" To Ollie. "Pen them up and clean the mess. I'll be right back."

_ "Fuck me."  _ Hoarse and desperate.

"Jack, what..." Jack is lying on the bathroom floor, face flushed and vomit everywhere. "Oh my....are you-" Cuts herself off because: obviously not.

"Shit. Thought I...had 'nother...day...urgh!" Dry heaves, entire body convulsions. 

"Easy! Easy..." Holding up her hair. Getting a damp rag. "We need to get you to a medical station-"

"No."

"You're sick! Surely they can-"

"Thorazian flu." Spitting into the receptacle. "Ugh...just gotta...ride it out."

"What about dehydration?"

"Gotta...thing..." Lifting her shirt. Hydration pack already attached to her torso. "Shit."

"How have you managed to never get Thorazian flu?" Wiping Jack's face as the other woman rests her head on her arms. "Or the vaccine! I'm shocked-"

"Can't." Slight shake of her head. "Doesn't fucking work."

Realization. "...your L5's."

"Yeah. Fucks up the....yeah." Pushing the cloth away gently. 

"How often do you get the flu?"

"Mm...2-3 years apart, if'm lucky." Slight shrug, closing her eyes as she rubs at her eyes. "One year...three fucking times... fucking sucked."

"I bet. Is there... anything I can do, or...?"

"You don't want to fuck with this, babe." Tiredly. “Put out food and water for the pups, find me a clean bucket so I can try and sleep on my bed, and take kiddo somewhere fun instead. This is not the fucking place to be."

"You want me to leave you like this?" Disbelief.

"I’ll live.” Eyes still closed. 

“No. Fuck no!” Getting upset. “Just...stay put, alright?”

“Yeah, cuz getting up is totally in the fucking cards for me right now.” Groaned into her arms.

“Ollie!” Marching herself out before she keeps picking at Jack who clearly is in no shape to fight back right now.

“Yeah?” Popping her head in the bedroom. “Is Jack ok?”

“No, she’s...really sick.” Sounds of puking again. “Really, really sick. Can you order us something for dinner, see to the boys and Riso, and get our stuff set up in the guest room? I’m going to get Jack cleaned up and set up in her bed, ok?’

“Can I see her?” Worried.

“Later, yes. First let me get her cleaned up, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.” Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Jack’s taken care of us before, so now we’re going to take care of her.”

“...is she going to let us?” Insert Jack hurting herself before and refusing help. Slicing her finger with a knife, bad bruise from teaching her students, etc. 

“No, but thankfully for once I think she’s too weak to do anything about it.” Grins. “Go on. I’ll let you know when you can come back.” Glancing over her shoulder. “...and maybe play some music so you hear less of the cursing.”

“I have heard Jack curse before.” Rolling her eyes.

“Ollie...please?”

“Yes, fine.” Walking away.

Miranda goes back into the bathroom

There is, in fact, much cursing. But when it's done, Jack is in her bed with a clean bucket and clean clothes and Miranda is finishing wiping down the bathroom. Modern technology at least makes that a fairly simple process. She then changes Jack’s hydration pack and discovers she has medication available if she wants it to help with the puking.

“Why didn’t you pick this up?” Asking Jack, showing her her own omni.

“Too busy puking.” Eyes barely cracked open. “Fucking ironic.”

“Give me permission to get it for you.” Holding out the omni for her thumbprint.

“Yeah, ok.”

Which means by that evening, after dinner, Jack is at least no longer throwing up and feeling well enough to have Ollie join her on the bed for a bit to watch some biotic ball. Miranda sits on the other side of Ollie and makes a note about grocery shopping the next day. Jack’s kitchen is depressingly bare.

Jack gets up twice to pee, and Miranda has to help her both times. It's the hydration pack. 

Ollie starts yawning. Miranda takes her to bed, tells her she’s probably going to stay with Jack tonight. To make sure the medicine works and she doesn’t hurt herself. Ollie sleeps with the three verren and is fine. 

Jack is dozing when Miranda comes back, she leaves on the game and settles in on the other side of the bed. It's more comfortable than she thought it would be, and she’s considering going to bed herself when Jack sits up and looks around.

“Wha-...ugh...” Rubbing at her head.

“Is something new wrong?” Miranda, reaching over to touch her arm.

“No, jus’the meds.” Glancing at her. “Where’s Ollie?”

“Asleep in the guest room.”

“Go join her.”

“Why?” Watching as Jack wrestled her shirt up and starts to pull at the hydration patch. “Stop that, you need to-”

“Not gonna pee every two fucking minutes while tryna sleep.” Pushing her hands away. “M’tired.”

“I bet you are.” Sympathetic. “I’ll make you a deal. Leave it on, I’ll take it off when I leave.”

“When’re you leaving?”

“I just want to finish the game.”

“Fine.” Glancing at the bathroom. “Fuck me.”

“Need the bathroom.”

“Yes.” Grudging. 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Biotics gets Jack there without incident, and then back into bed. Miranda turns down the vid so she can sleep. Rolls herself into the other blanket a while later, only to close her eyes for a moment. 

Jack wakes, needing to pee. Starts to curse because  _ she's still wearing the fucking patch _ and then almost jumps out of her skin when Miranda biotically scoops her up and heads for the bathroom. 

More cursing. Quiet yelling. Miranda ignores most of it. Jack is still pissed. They do this two more times. Jack tries to fight it, to remove the pack, but Miranda easily stops her. Worries her how weak Jack is. Dr. Chakwas might know, but she can't ask her directly...

Liara.

Calls her on the emergency line. Explains about Jack, Liara calls the Dr on her behalf. If Jack's weak, then it's because she got too dehydrated. She hates the nausea medicine, it gives her migraines. Sleep is the best thing for her. Miranda takes the advice and goes back to caring for Jack. Lots of cursing and cuddles and Ollie being amused at how easily her mother manhandles the force of nature that is Jack. 

So....no sex. But lots of other stuff. Jack is even reasonably thankful by the end, even if her pride is a bit hurt. 

So now there'll definitely be sex next time, right?

Of course! 

-090-

Ollie's 11th birthday, celebrated over coms. Jack sings to her, then tells her there's a gift waiting the next time she comes to the station. Almost says 'home'. 

Miranda notices, and smiles. 

Maybe Jack is home. 

-090-

Jack is teaching when the emergency summons comes in. The only reason she can imagine someone using that code on her is Normandy centric, so she sprints to the comms center.

"Jacqueline Nought?"

"Yes, I-"

_ Jack! _

"Ollie?!" Pushing past the person at the panel. "What... where's your mom?"

Explaining. More explaining. Tears. Jack vouches for Ollie, gets her cleared to dock. Emergency medical team waiting to board. Jack is allowed to be with them as Ollie's legal guardian. She's the one who calms Riso, then hugs Ollie, trying to not see the bloody mess that is Miranda. 

All of them (including Riso) go to the hospital. Jack is shunted to a waiting room where she starts contacting Orianna and Liara. Both are on their way as quickly as possible. Jack doesn't correct anyone when the assumption is Miranda is her partner, it keeps things moving and her in the loop. She is briefly allowed to see Ollie (minor lacerations, bruises, exhaustion) then gets called to Miranda's room. 

Miranda is still unconscious. Brain trauma, severe bruised ribs, and deep lacerations. The worst, though, are her legs. 

"... we're going to have to amputate," the Dr said gravely as the nurse hurried off. "We're prepping the OR now."

"How much?" Quietly.

"It depends on what we find when we get in there. Her left foot was pulverized, and probably couldn't have been saved if a surgeon was standing there when it happened. Her right foot is fine, but the shin bone is shattered. Normally, that might be fixable. Three days with only some medigel slapped on it, she's lucky not to be dead. And honestly, she still might not make it. We are assembling the best surgical team as we speak, and she seems amazingly resilient, but you need to be prepared. Just in case."

"....can I see her? Before-"

"Yes. For a minute or two. Her hands and arms are safe to touch, but I would avoid anywhere else."

"Yeah, got it."

"Good." Shaking her hand. "I'll come for- blah blah blah."

Jack goes in. Miranda is paler than usual, the white sheets highlighting her lack of color. The blankets are pulled to her waist, covering the bandaged mess that is her legs. One cheek has already been sutured up. It's going to leave a nice scar. 

"Hey, babe." Carefully taking her hand, sitting beside her on a chair. "...I don't know what to fucking say." A long pause. "Ollie is fine. You saved her, ok? And whatever happens, we've got her. Me, Orianna, Liara, we'll take care of her if..." Can't say it. Tears coming. Tries to laugh. “But you better not, because we’ll spoil her rotten. Fuck, between the three of us...we’ll ruin her. You know we will so...don’t, ok?” Another strained laugh. “...I don’t want you to die. Fuck me, but I never thought...I just...” Covering her mouth, taking a breath. Pressing a kiss to Miranda’s palm, then putting it against her own cheek. “...if you do, tell him I said hi, yeah?”

She gently tucks the hand back and leaves. 

She goes back to Ollie’s room, to wait. There is a message from Orianna with her ETA, two days. Liara will arrive a day later. Jack sends back both a missive sharing what she knows. 

Almost half a day passes.

Ollie wakes.

“Jack?”

“Hm?” Sitting up in her seat. There’s still no word from the doctors yet. “You’re up. How do you feel?”

“Hungry.” Shifting around in the bed. Letting Jack help her sit up. “Where’s mom?”

“In surgery.” Taking her hand. “She was...well, you know. They’re doing what...needs to be done.”

“But she’ll be ok?”

“...yeah, she should be.” Tight smile.

Ollie falls asleep before the call comes. Jack is half-seated on the bed, just watching the girl breathe, when the comm beeps. Miranda is out of surgery, resting. They aren’t sure how long she’ll be out, the head trauma has required an induced coma. At least a week, maybe longer. They should still visit and speak with her. Jack goes to see her, everything is so sterile and white. She promises Ollie is looked after, and that Miranda is going to be alright. Just...hang in there, ok? Hang in there.

Ollie released the next morning. She goes home with Jack, and they take the patched up Riso with them as well. Riso becomes Ollie’s shadow. They spend a day camped out in Miranda’s rooms until Orianna arrives to tell them to leave and that Ollie needs to see a counselor and maybe start school. Jack finally sees the haunted look in the girl’s eyes, and makes the arrangements. They fall into a routine. 

Ollie lives with Jack. She attends Grissom Academy (her scores put her well over the entrance requirements) and after classes are done, Orianna meets her at the school and walks her to see her mother. Spends the afternoon and evening there until Jack comes to get her. They eat dinner with Orianna, then go back to Jack’s to bathe and sleep. Ollie sleeps with Jack, Orianna has the guest room. She comes every two days or so to shower and catch a quick nap in an actual bed. Jack stipulates NO REAPER WAR TALK to the history teacher, who understands and cooperates. Riso is Ollie’s shadow, save in the classroom. The verren waits in a side room during those hours. 

Miranda wakes up. 

Jack gets a message that she’s awake, and Orianna has gotten Ollie from school already to see her.

Torn between running over  _ right now _ and letting the family have time together...

Ollie calls her.

{Where the hell are you?}

“Working, one of us has to.”

{Get over here, now!}

“Ok, ok...” Grinning because...they want her there.

She’s wanted.

She hurries over with a spring in her step.

Ollie and Orianna leave as she arrives, to get Ollie’s homework, a few things MIranda requested and a shower for Orianna. 

Jack protests, but they’re out the door before she’s got it all out, and from her bed, Miranda dryly laughs.

“What?” Whirling around, half scowling.

“That afraid to be...left alone with...little old me?”

“I’m not afraid of you.” Still frowning. “But Ollie’s been waiting for weeks-”

“She talked my ear off for three hours. Please come sit, it's killing my neck to look up at you like this.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Complies, awkwardly. “So...”

“I heard you.”

“When?” Blinking in surprise.

“Before the surgery.” Reaching for Jack’s hand stiffly. Jack unthinkingly complies. Their fingers tangle together loosely. “I heard you.”

Jack feels her cheeks heat, shrugs. “Did you?”

“Shepard said hi.”

“...that’s not fucking funny.”

“I wasn't making a joke.” Licking lips that are dry, straining for a cup with sponges. Jack hands it to her, helps, so she doesn’t have to let go of her hand. “I saw him...thank you...he said hi. And that he was proud of us. And some other things, but I can’t...remember most of it...” Eyes drifting shut.

Jack’s worried, but the nurse assures her this is normal. She sits for over an hour, watching Miranda doze. She wakes twice, to ask for more sponges. Jack helps her both times, wiping a spill off her face the second time. Holds her hand the whole time. 

The other two get back, and she gives up her spot to Oliie, carefully letting go of Miranda’s hand when they aren’t looking.

Figure out the next few days. Jack doesn’t really have alone time with Miranda for some time after that, though they spend quite a bit of time together as a group. 

Orianna is already trying to make plans. The best doctors are on the Citadel, so that’s where Miranda needs to go. Ollie can’t, she gets that, but it's just for a short time and Ollie is well settled with Jack so that’s fine too. She’s already having the ship refit to help accommodate someone with prosthetics, and for the most part Miranda just listens quietly and Jack rolls her eyes and waits for the explosion to occur when MIranda has had enough.

Then Ollie is the one who explodes. 

Her history teacher has an emergency, asn the sub is a Reaper War enthusiast. Ignores the lesson (and warning) and throws up his special slide show about the Reaper War and Commander Shepard.

Miranda is in it.

And Liara.

And Jack.

And a man she recognizes from the single picture her mother has of her father that everyone says saved the fucking universe.

Ollie does the math from the final battle, and gets up and leaves. The teacher tries to stop her, and gets (for biotics) gently pushed out of her way. Marches herself to the front office where her counselor is, quietly insists on seeing her immediately. And Jack.

They get the counselor and Jack.

Figure this out. Jack confirms that yes, John Shepard was Olivia’s father. Gets confirmation from the counselor that this is information that will NEVER leave this room. 

Biotic destruction. Ollie is PISSED. Demands answers.

Jack answers as best as she can. Ollie is still angry. Refuses to go see her mother, so Jack takes her home so she can cool off and heads over to see Miranda. Orianna left the day before to get something planetside, should be back that evening. 

Miranda looks up when Jack enters, her expectant smile stretched wide...until she realizes she’s alone, and sees the look on her face. “Where’s Ollie?”

“At my house, pissed as fuck.” Not meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?”

“She knows. About everything.”

“...how?” Feels like the air flees her lungs.

“Substitute teacher who’s a Reaper War fanatic.” Rolling her eyes. “The kind who gets a day-long boner just  _ thinking _ about the SR-2.”

“...and you haven’t killed him yet?” Trying to joke.

“Oh, he’s fucking banned from my rooms. And he’s supposed to fucking respect it when teachers tell him not to bring it up when subbing. Not all the students are cool with it, there’s a lot of heavy shit that happened all over the fucking place that year. Supposedly his ass is being reamed for ignoring the warning, but who knows?” She shrugs. “He knows somebody important, and this isn’t his first fuck-up.”

“I need to talk to her. To explain-”

“Yeah, but maybe not yet?” Shrugs. “She’s not really in a listening mood.”

“She is my daughter-”

“Yeah, she’s  _ your _ daughter. And Shepard’s. The fuck makes you think she’s gonna listen to shit until she wants to?” Barked laugh. “You remember what Shepard was like when he didn’t want to talk? You couldn’t get two words in until he decided to come to you.”

“...shit.”

“Yeah.” Sitting down carefully. “How’s your head today?”

“Better. Doctor said a few days more, maybe I’ll get out.”

“Nice.” Tight smile. “So...what’s the plan then?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Orianna’s certainly got plans-”

“I’m not going to the Citadel.” Flatly. 

“Have you told her that yet?” Half grin, sitting beside her on the bed. “And you’re going to have to see  _ someone _ if you want cool robot legs.”

“They’ve got a specialist on the station. We spoke today. He’s going to measure me for custom legs and feet tomorrow, and I’ll start physical therapy the day after.”

“Nice.” Grins. “How’d you shout your sister down? For some reason, she is every bit as stubborn as you are.”

“I...told her I didn’t want to leave Ollie.” Brief swallow. “Or you.”

“...wow, you must’ve hit your head harder than I thought.” Weakly.

“Jack...”

“...I’m glad you’re not leaving.” Awkwardly taking her hand.

“Can’t find anyone else to fuck?” Dryly.

“No, that part’s easy. It's the rest of the bullshit no one wants to put up with.”

“Well, you’ve been pretty amazing with my bullshit, so...” SIghs. “Any thoughts about Ollie.”

Jack pauses. “...are you sure you want my advice? She’s your kid.”

“Is she?” Holding Jack’s gaze. “I want to know what you think I should do.”

“I think...you have to leave it up to her, and you have to respect whatever she decides.” Waving a hand. “Especially if she decides she doesn’t want the saviour of the universe as her father.”

“I loved him.”

“I know.” Hoarse. “But she doesn’t. Not like...a real person. To her, he’s just a story. One that’s a whole lot more fucking complicated than she ever imagined.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Matching rueful grins. 

Jack looks at her, letting out a slow breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“I should probably go. Ollie’s got Riso and the boys with her, but if she wants to talk I should be there.”

“Reluctant to deal with the pre-teen angst?”

“...something like that.” Looking away. When she glances back she sees Miranda smoothing away something from her face.

“Ok, yeah.” Tight smile.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t fuck around with me, babe.” Quietly.

A pause. “...do you actually want me here? Or is it just Ollie and that I’m a nice fuck on the side sometimes?”

“Are you always this fucking insecure?” Swallowing her anger.

“Yes.” Unblinking. “Something about being told you were genetically created to be perfect and wondering if you can ever measure up fucks with you a little.”

“I want you to stay.” Quietly. “Because you feel like you’re a piece of me.” Shrugs. “Ollie’s important, and she always will be. But it's not the same if you aren’t there too.”

“...yeah?” Hopeful.

“Yeah.” Grins. “That...and your tits are still fantastic so...”

Miranda swats at her, and Jack does what she’s been wanting to do for weeks. She kisses her. It's almost shy, up until Miranda tangles her fingers in her hair and drags her closer still. 

Jack abruptly pulls back. Miranda, ‘what now?’. She needs to get back to Ollie, to be a good...whatever. To take care of her.

“Parent?” Miranda, smiling.

Jack stammers, turns red.

“If you want me to be.”

“You already are.”

Leans in for another kiss, Miranda is the one to break off this time. But seriously, you need to go or we’re going to traumatize some nurse who comes in here with what’s going to follow.

Jack’s still grinning when she gets back to their house.

The smile falls away when she sees Ollie curled up on the couch with all three vereen cocooned around her and biotic ball rerun on the vid screen.

“Hey.” Sitting on the other any. “Anything I can get for you?”

“A new life? Mine’s fucking broken.”

“...you know your mom doesn’t like you cursing.”

“Yeah? Well she’s not fucking here.”

“No, she’s not. And trust me, your life isn’t broken. Just...complicated. Like everyone else’s.”

“My dad saved the universe.”

“Yeah, he did.” Wry smile. “It was...I was there, and I still don’t fucking believe it sometimes.”

“So...what does that mean?”

“...that none of us are dead?”

“I mean for me.” Finally looking at Jack. “I thought he was just a regular guy.”

Shrugs. “In a lot of ways...he was.”

“That can’t be true. He...if he regular people could save the universe, then-”

“No, seriously. He had some skills, yeah, but he wasn’t perfect. He made mistakes, his shit stank, and his dances skills were fucking abysmal.” Grins. “Thankfully, you take after your mom or the second you started moving your hips the secret would be out.”

“...how is mom?”

“Better. And worried about you.”

“You told her?”

“I had to. No other reason, short of you being crushed or some shit, you’d miss seeing her.”

“...I feel so stupid that I didn’t see it.”

“Don’t. We all have blind spots like that.”

“Well...fuck that.”

“Kid.” Warning.

“Fine. Poop buckets.”

Jack tries not to laugh.

“...whatever.” Scowling. Frowns. “...does it make me a bad person to keep it a secret?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Immediately. “Is that what you want to do?”

“Maybe.” Quietly. “Mom...will she be alright with that?”

“Eventually, yeah. And she won’t hold you to it if you change your mind, later.”

Finish this out later.

When they go to sleep.”

“Uh...Ollie?”

“Hm?”

“How would you feel about living on the station?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...it’ll be awhile before your mom is better. But after she is, how do you feel about not traveling anymore? Or not as much, at least.”

“Where would we live on the station?” Carefully.

“Here. With me.”

“So...mom and I still share a room, huh?”

“Actually, no. You’d get your own room. In fact once Aunt Ori has to go home, we can start making it yours immediately.”

“Then where’s mom going to sleep?”

“She’ll stay with me.”

A long pause.

“...so you are fucking my mom.”

“...” Shocked silence. “Ollie...I mean...when did you...?”

“Wait...are you really? I was just...” Eyes huge. “One of my classmates was joking, and I thought...are you  _ seriously-?!” _

“Uh...” Completely unprepared for this. Deciding honestly is the best way to go. “Yeah. I am. Have before, I mean.”

“Ew! TMI, Jack!” 

“What?” Annoyed now. “She’s really fucking hot, alright? And if you don’t want the answer don’t ask the question, kid!”

“I don’t want to think about my mom OR you having sex with ANYONE! Let alone each other, that’s just like...double whammy gross.”

“Ok, you know what?” Biotic wrestling!

Jack wins.

“Say it, brat.”

“I smell like old man armpits, and Jack is the best.”

“Good.” Lets her up. “And don’t forget it.”

“...so...what? Are you and mom...?”

Jack pauses, looks away. “...uh, yeah, so...your mom and I...are a thing. I guess.”

“You guess.”

“Kid...” Unusually serious for Jack. “Ollie...you and your mom mean everything to me, ok?” Touching her face.

“I love you, my Jack.” Whispered in the dark.

“I love you, my Ollie.”

“...Jack?” Tears filling her eyes.

“Yeah?” Worried now.

“...would you still love me if what happened to mom was my fault?”

It all comes out. The secret she’s been carrying for weeks. She called the worms that caved in the cavern around them, messing with the transponder her mother told her to leave alone. She almost killed her mother. 

And...Jack still loves her. Always. Calms her down, they go to sleep.

-090-

The next day, Olli goes to the hospital instead of school. Grills her mom about Jack. Because she better not be messing around with Jack, that’s not ok.

And what about Miranda?

Ollie snorts and rolls her eyes.

“We have her wrapped around our little fingers, or haven’t you noticed?”

Miranda laughs. Promises she’s being serious. Ollie’s happy, and she is too. 

They don’t discuss Shepard much. Except that Ollie is still thinking about it.

-090-

MIranda admitting to Ori that she and Jack are a thing. Ori blurts out, so that’s why! Because she tried to come on to Jack, and Jack very politely turned her down.

Twins, right?

-090-

It's a week later when Miranda is released, using a hover chair to get around. She has a nurse who visits daily, to check her wounds and get her to therapy and back. Jack and Ollie come back from school together, bringing dinner with them. Miranda makes a point to get around on her own, but when Jack finds her by the bed, too tired to make the transition, she scoops her up with biotics and gently sets her down.

"...thank you."

"Anytime." Sitting next to her on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Curling her fingers in Jack's. "But glad to be here."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home." Matching smiles. 

Ollie bursts in. 

Something about learning to knock. 

Jack goes to take care of a few things, Miranda is asleep when she gets back. Wakes when Miranda has to pee in the middle of the night. Ignores her protests that she'll manage, helps her there and back. Jack kisses her on the forehead and goes to sleep. 

They settle into a comfortable routine. 

A week goes by. Jack finds Miranda staring at herself critically in the mirror. A day she beats Ollie home. 

"Everything alright babe?"

"Not really, no." Not meeting Jack's eyes. 

"...ok." Leaning against the counter next to her. "What is it?"

"I....I thought you didn't care about..." Waving a hand at what's left of her legs.

"I don't." Firmly. "Why...?"

"You haven't touched me, and ...."

"I wasn't sure you were ready to. Didn't want to be pushy if it was....too much." Awkward. "I know I've never had a limb chopped off, but I've been fucked up pretty badly and I just...yeah." Grins. "Why? You wanna fuck?"

"Yes." Seriously, looking up at Jack. "Right now."

"... seriously?" Caught a little flat footed. Miranda lets her hair down and starts to unbutton her shirt. "Oh. Shit. Yeah, uh....yeah!" Grins, pulling off her boots. They're watching each other undress, catching each other's eyes and finding a smile come to their faces. Jack pauses when she realizes Miranda is struggling with her pants. 

"Allow me." Hoists her up with biotics, has her pants off in a flash. "Fuck me, your tits are amazing." Taking Miranda in her arms and flipping them onto the bed with Jack on the bottom. 

"Oof!!" Righting herself. "Geez Jack you really know how to charm a girl."

"You don't like charm, you think it's fake." Pulling their hips together and grinning at the way Miranda pushes back, a flush rising on her skin. 

"Then what do I like?" Leaning close. 

"Well...you like this." Lighting up her hand and sliding it between their joined hips. She doesn’t immediately seek her target, but the gasp as she lightly glides over Miranda’s mound and combs through dark, dampening curls is still enough to make her own cheeks flush. Miranda’s eyes drop to the hand, fingers now deftly parting her damp folds and teasing them open slowly.

The moan and jerk of her hips is enough to tell Jack she’s hit her mark, but Miranda still brings her eyes back up with a smile, rolling her hips invitingly when her lover doesn’t move quite fast enough.

“Yes I fucking do.”

“Do you want more?” Grinning.

“Why are you being a fucking  _ tease _ -ah!”

Two fingers pressed inside her firmly are enough to derail the conversation agan, and the ex-Cerberus soldier bucked against them greedily.

“That’s it,” Jack panted, shifting her hand so a third finger could join. “Fuck, that’s hot.” Miranda let out a strangled moan at the widening, but kept pace as she sought a release to the tension coiling low in her belly.

Jack licked dry lips, holdin back her own groan as the rocking hips above teased her own want to a rising heat between her legs. Her other hand held tight to one flexing hip, fingers digging into soft flesh that burned to her touch.

It was over faster than either of the anticipated, a few jerky thrusts sending her tumbling over an edge that left her clamping down on the three fingers buried deep within through waves of pleasure. 

“ _ Fuck _ !”

Jack helps her ride it out, soaked to her wrist in Miranda’s rush of pleasure, and not caring a bit. Her pants are also soaked, but that’s fine too. When Miranda finally pulls herself free, Jack rolls them over so she’s on top.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Mumbled against her mouth.

“Got distracted.” Smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll-”

“Jack, stop fucking my mom I need your key code for the gym!” Through the door.

They freeze, then laugh.

“I...guess I’ll be right back.” Getting up.

“Put on a shirt.” Tossing one at her. It's MIranda’s.

“Yeah, yeah.” Doing up enough to be semi decent.

Jack opens the door, then closes it quickly behind herself. Shirt barely buttoned and clearly mussed. Olive gives her a deer in the headlights look.

“...oh shit, are you actually...?”

Jack sees the panic. “...no, course not. But  _ stop fucking cursing _ or next time I’ll really traumatize you, alright?”

“...yeah. Ok. Where’s mom?”

“Napping.” Common enough answer. “What do you need?”

“Uh...gym keycode.”

Jack pulls up her omni, transfers a temp key to Ollie. “Done. Also...permission to order a few pizzas for you and your friends from Hulie’s. Your mom really wore herself out at PT, so stay out for a bit so she can sleep. Alright?”

“Ok. But...she’s alright?”

“She’s fine. Really good, actually.” Hiding a smile. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Ok.” Quick hug, Jack hugs her back.

“Love you, my Jack.”

“Love you, my Ollie.” Sniffing a bit. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

Jack goes back in, a small smile on her face.

Miranda looks at her from the bed, now gloriously naked.

“Are you going to make me wait all day?” Pointed.

“Fuck no.” Already stripping down again, this time entirely. 

“How’s Ollie?”

“She’s fine. Though I don’t think she’ll make that joke again. On the bright side, she’s occupied for a few hours so...” Settling back on top of Miranda. 

Pointed kiss. “Good.”

More sex.

-090-

Skip past a few months. Rehab, new legs, school, etc etc.

Ollie decides as far as she’s concerned, Jack is her dad. Jack explains that it could have its own issues, but Ollie doesn’t care. Liara also now knows that they’re firmly together and thoroughly enjoys the teasing she is now allowed to indulge in.

The memorial approaches.

Jack grumbles about it during sex the next night. She doesn't want to leave them for three days

Mirnada is quiet. Jack pops her head up.

“Sorry. Fuck, its not...I know you’ll be fine, its just...”

“I know.” Drawing fingers through Jack’s hair. “I don’t want to be apart from you either. Nor does Ollie.”

“She can’t go, and I can’t stay. First time she steps through the Citadel, it’ll pop up.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Orianna’s idea could take months. We don’t have months.”

“No, I know, but there’s a...second option. Liara pointed it out to me.” Ironic smile.

“What’s that?”

“We could get married.”

“...did you just fucking propose?”

“Not yet, I haven’t, and if you keep this up I won’t.”

Laughing. “I’m sorry. So, how does getting hitched fix the Citadel problem?”

“If we get married, there’s the option to replace one of the parents on her official record with the new spouse. Unless there’s a medical reason to access her stuff, who her father was gets...buried.”

“Oh.”

A pause.

“So, again, you fucking proposing or-”

“Would you say yes?”

“Yeah, I would.” Soft, for Jack.

“...oh.” Surprised. Expecting more resistance.

“But, I mean, you still haven’t fucking asked so...”

“Bitch!”

Wrestling ensues. Which leads to sex. Miranda is fucking Jack this time.

“Jack?”

“Hm?”

“You might be the most frustrating person I’ve ever met.” Dazzling smile. “Marry me?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good.”

So they do.

And when the Normandy docks, Jack surprises everyone with her daughter and wife.

It's hilarious.

Also Liara takes Ollie for a night so Miranda and Jack can have zero-g sex. Just because.

They attend the memorial together. A few people try to get pictures of the new family. Jack takes care of most of that.

The crew accepts that Ollie is Jack’s after watching them for a while. It makes Miranda both happy and sad. 

"Is Jack _actually_ Ollie's 'father'?" Garrus, skeptical later.

"In all the ways that matter, yes." Steadily looking him in the eye.

"...alright." And that is that. 

It's a good trip. And ends with Liara being supremely jealous.

Amazing.


End file.
